Delicious
by nicci'weezy
Summary: Naruto didn't believe anything but cockiness was wrong with Sasuke, but after a steamy encounter leaves him speechless, there's no denying the truth. Sasuke was a vampire. A perverted, self centered, egotistical, vain, and inconsiderate vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Hello, and thanks for opening my fic! This is yaoi BoyxBoy, so be warned. This includes my own version of vampires. Please review. Enjoy! **

"Vampires?" Naruto rose a blonde eyebrow.

"Yep. I'm almost certain" Gaara nodded and swirled the straw in his drink.

"I dunno, maybe they're just _that_ hot" Kiba shook his head.

The three juniors turned to look at the sources of their conversation. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara were sitting at a table across the lunchroom, surrounded by other students. They had only come to Konoha High a month ago and were already situated as the coolest kids in school. Sasuke was ringleader, having the most followers and being senior class president. Neji was the traditional one, always having nice things to say, and being polite to everyone. And Shikamaru had secured himself as valevictorian and that was it, thanks to his lazy attitude.

Naruto couldn't stand the way they commanded the school. Everyday was the same thing. No girls would pay the blonde any attention and all the teachers would let them slid through every test or exam. None of it was any fair. "Gaara, where did you come up with this vampire crap?" He asked.

"Simple really. No one can be that perfect, if they're not vamps, it's something else" Gaara was part of the yearbook and school newspaper and got very into his work. Currently he was trying to get the story on the schools most talked about trio.

"I say you leave them alone before they sick their fangirls-and _boys_- on you. You read too many old books" Kiba laughed, finishing up his pizza.

"C'mon. The two of you have to atleast think _maybe_ I could be right" The redhead pried.

Naruto sighed. He could admit that none of the teenagers were normal in the sense that they were viewed like Gods. He turned to looked back at the table, only to meet eyes with Sasuke. He scowled instantly and turned back to Gaara. "The only thing supernatural around here, is Sasuke's ego"

-Line Break-

"Ouch" Sasuke grinned, turning back to his table. "Did you hear that blonde?"

"Yeah. He has it out for you" Neji snickered.

"Both of you are missing the point!" Shikamaru snapped. "The redheaded one figured it out, just like that" He sighed when neither senior paid attention.

"He smells... _Amazing_. How could I have missed him?" Sasuke continued to talk about Naruto. "I just _have_ to have it, Neji!" He turned his dark eyes to pale white ones.

"Calling him an 'it' might not be a good place to start. Try being a gentleman for once" The Hyuga reached over to smooth back the hair of one of the girls flocking them, demonstrating for Sasuke. The girl squealed. The whole group of them seemed to be oblivious to what the three of them were talking about.

"It's not like he will remember a thing anyway. Why waste my time playing with my food?" The Uchiha shrugged.

"That's not a good point" Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru, your way to catious. So, what if a couple people know?" Neji said. "If the redhead becomes too much, I'll handle him" He smirked at the idea of keeping Gaara silent, or the opposite.

"Yeah, plus you should be living it up all the time" Sasuke pointed out.

That was the small but major difference between the three of them. Sasuke and Neji had been born into this life, but Shikamaru had been given the Bite. Those who were born into the power had no restraint about using their abilities, but those who had been bitten were more conservative.

"Whatever" The Nara gave up. His friends were done listening anyway.

"Oh, lookie" Sasuke nodded his head toward Naruto, who was leaving the lunchroom. "Just when I thought I would starve" He promised the group of students he would be back before stalking the blonde out of the cafeteria.

-Line Break-

Naruto instantly regretted leaving without his friends, when he saw who was leaning up against his locker. Sasuke. Before he reached his locker, he called, "Move!"

"What's your name?" Was the reply.

"Naruto. And Naruto says move out of the way"

"Naruto what?"

"Says move out of the way!" The blonde repeated. Instead of moving, the Uchiha burst into laughter. The sound made Naruto stop short and reaccess himself. Was it really that funny? Or was he being laughed at?

"I meant, what is your last name" Sasuke pushed himself off the locker and took a few steps to stand infront of the blonde.

"Uzumaki" He said shortly.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke said it with a kind of wonder. Like it would've never paired up in his dictionary. This annoyed the blonde and he tried to step around the taller male, but was blocked. "Now, there's something else I want to know"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"How do you make yourself smell so fantastic?"

The question brought Naruto up blank. Smell? He lifted his shirt to smell himself. Just regular mens cologne. "What do you mean? I smell fine"

"I _know_" Sasuke grinned. He pressed closer to Naruto, making his step back into th lockers. "But I mean you smell absolutly _mouthwatering_"

The younger man was then pinned with his wrists on each side of his head. Blue eyes widened when Sasuke pressed so close their chests were touching. Naruto shivered and noticed how cold Sasuke was, even through the both of their clothing. "What the hell, Sasuke!"

"Language" Was all the Uchiha said before running his tongue from Naruto's ear to the base of his neck and back. He repeated this slowly, until he felt the boy melt against the lockers, and his neck had a bright display of hickeys. "See? I knew you would enjoy this too"

"Go to hell!" The younger boy tried breaking out of his iron restriants.

"Already there" Sasuke replied and pressed his lips against Naruto's, feeling the boy freeze. He ran his tongue over the lips, telling them to open. When the boy refused, Sasuke pressed harder, prying open the mouth. He made sure to leave no place unchecked. The raven haired boy pulled away, eying what he had done to the boy in such a short amount of time.

Naruto was shaking against him. He was panting and his eyes were unfocused. Inside, he was probably cursing him for doing this, but the blonde couldn't deny how good he felt. Sasuke could see the conflicting emotions flashing on and off the blondes face. Which meant that he was still resisting him, and Sasuke wouldn't have that. No one could hold back when it came to him. He moved one hand down to the zipper of Naruto's pants.

"N-no! You can't touch that!" He used his now free hand to try to push the Uchiha away weakly. Sasuke was completly owning him and he was letting it happen, there was nothing he could do against him. Naruto felt his resolve growing weaker and weaker as his pants were pulled down. His breath hitched as fingers danced around the frabric shielding his buldge from the Uchiha's view.

"Just relax, Naruto" Sasuke let the name roll off his tongue. He felt the blonde twitch under his touch and smirked. He let his fingers play with the band around the boxers before snatching them down, revealing Naruto to the fullest. "Good thing these lockers are so secluded" Sasuke wrapped his long fingers around the dripping erection wasting no time. Dark eyes watched blue ones fly open and a mouth gap open. He took this chance to push his tongue back into the wet cavern. He was pleasantly surprised when he found another tongue against him. Who knewhthe blonde would submit so quickly?

Slowly, Sasuke drew his hand up and then back down Naruto's length. He released his other hand and forced the blonde to turn around, so that his back was to the Uchiha. One arm encircled Naruto's waist and the other began pumping him faster. This time, it was enough to draw a moan from the younger boys mouth, who was bracing his hands against the lockers. "Speak up, Naruto. I can't hear you" Sasuke gave a particularly hard jerk as he went back to the tan neck.

The blonde threw head back against the older mans body, groaning. His breathing was coming out in harsh breaths and sweat was beading on his forehead. It was like the older male knew just how to work him, he was doing _everything_ right. The fact that his hand was freezing only emphasized the feeling. "S-Sasuke-" His voice was quivering and his stomach was growing tight very fast.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I-I'm gonna..." He let his words trail off, unable to finish due to the pleasure racing through his lower regions. The only thing supporting his body was Sasuke's arm. Naruto cursed himself slightly for turning into such a girl.

Sasuke _knew_ that too. He let his fangs protude quickly, from their hiding spot above his _other_ 'vampire' teeth. He used inhuman speed to hurry Naruto to his climax, feeling the blonde matching his thrusts. Timing himself, the Uchiha let his fangs penetrate the tan flesh of Naruto's neck. He didn't seem to notice too much and Sasuke began to suck as he pumped.

What the Uchiha tasted made his own eyes fly open and he skipped a beat with Naruto. Never had he come across such a unique blend of flavor in any humans blood. He bit harder to see if this was really happening to him, this time the blonde did notice and he jerked away at the slight pinge of pain. Sasuke reacted by pushing him over the edge so that he spilled into his hand and onto the concrete before them. While the blonde was in his bliss, Sasuke was struggling to pull himself off of the neck, he knew better than to continue to indulge.

Naruto came down from his high, his mind still blown. It was a moment before he could tell that Sasuke was still abusing his neck. He elbowed his chest, "Get the fuck way from me!" The blonde spun around, pulling up his pants and boxers, thankful he'd only split on the ground. And _Sasuke_. The younger boy looked up at the older... And his eyes widened for the millionith time that day.

Sasuke had fangs. _Bloody_ fangs. Bloody _vampire_ fangs. He watched as the raven haired boy sucked his cum off his hand and then licked up the blood around his mouth, churning the humans stomach. Naruto rose his hand to his neck catiously. He felt the two puncture wounds that were still wet. He was now shaking for a new reason. "Y-your-you-!"

"Say it, Naruto. _Vampire_" He smiled and used his supernatural strength to force the blonde against the lockers again. He cupped the younger boys chin in his hand and retracted his fangs. Naruto was trapped in the older males gaze. "You found out my secret, little Naruto. But sadly, you won't remember anything of this-" His gaze became twice as intense. "_As of right now_"

Sasuke released Naruto again and started away. He would have to look into what blood type- His thoughts were interupted as the blonde ran past him, yelling insanely for help. On instinct, Sasuke stuck his arm out and took hold of the blondes shirt, bringing him to a stop. Naruto fought against the pale arms, trying to break free. "Let go, you son-!" He was silenced when the Uchiha placed a hand tightly over his mouth.

Sasuke held the blondes gaze on lock. How had his Influence failed? That had never happen to him, in all his years in existence. Black eyes burned into blue for the second time. Then, in the strange monotone of Influence he said, "_You remember nothing of our encounter_" Then slowly he pulled his strong hand from Naruto's mouth, only to clamp it back down when the blonde cursed him again. "What is wrong with you?" The older boy was suddenly infuriated. How could someone like this be immune to his power? No human could deny him, even if it was their mind.

Naruto seemed to have picked up on the Uchiha's rage. When he was able to speak, he said carefully, "I won't tell anyone" He rather escape with his life than challenge the pale boy to a shouting match.

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone what you are. I promise"

Sasuke cocked his head as he gave this a thought. Something was different about the blonde and for his safety and the others, he needed to find out. So there was no killing him. He ran his eyes over the blonde, he was obviously afraid for his life. Which made it less likely that Sasuke would be betrayed. For now this would be acceptable. "I will check up on you every day from now on"

"When?"

"You don't need to know" And that was all Naruto got before the Uchiha was gone before his eyes. He slid down the lockers, exhaling thankfully. The only proof he had that any of this had happened, was a limp dick, a puddle of cum, and the almost healed bite marks on his neck.

**A/N: Please review! Did ya like it? This was my first mini sex scene. More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Please enjoy and review. Thanks for so much feedback on the last chapter. Sorry, this is a tad short!**

"Hey, teme! Just let me explain" Naruto begged as he was forced right out if his house by a very angry Uchiha.

"I don't want to hear your lies" Came the replied hiss.

The blonde sighed and resigned to be thrown into the older mans shiny black too-expensive-for-him-to-name car. How has he missed this pulling up outside?

It had been two weeks since Naruto discovered Sasuke's secret. They hadn't really even crossed paths since then and the human was starting to think he was in the clear. So of course he didn't think anything would happen when he finally broke down and told Gaara and Kiba the redhead was right. He thought Sasuke would just ignore it, like he was ignoring the blonde.

So when the vamp burst through his front door the minute he hung up the phone, Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. Again, he was facing death. Sasuke then proceeded to take hold of his wrist and drag him away.

Which brought him back to the car. Sasuke was flying them down the street and Naruto scrambled to put on his seat belt. "Slow down!"

In response, the older male sped up. "Who said you could tell me what to do?"

The blonde noted he wasn't fuming anymore, but the scowl was still in place. "Who said you could decide to risk _my_ life?"

"The minute you broke your promise" Sasuke said matter of factly.

"I bet you already knew Gaara suspected you, since you stalk me all the time" Naruto watched the older boy frown. "I'm right, aren't I? Now, whose the liar!" The boy couldn't help but be satisfied he'd broken through the Uchiha's confidence.

The vampire slowed the car, heading toward the outskirts of Konoha. "Yes, Naruto. We knew that"

"We?"

"My friends are taking care of it as we speak" Sasuke pulled the car to a stop in the middle of nowhere.

Naruto gapped. Did that mean Kiba and Gaara were in trouble too? "What are they doing to them? I swear to God, Sasuke-!"

"You think that has the slightest effect on me? _God_" The pale boy held a cold hand to the blondes mouth. "Don't say that again" He reached over and started pulling the younger boy toward him.

Instantly the human pulled back. "What are you doing? Were not doing that again" He snatched his arms away from the frozen grip, folded his arms over his chest, and looked out the window. There was no way he'd turn into a little girl for Sasuke again. "What's happening to my friends?"

Sasuke sat back in his chair with an irritated growl. He mimicked Naruto's current position. "If I'm correct, about the same thing I was about to do to you"

"Eh? What's wrong with you!" The blonde reached out to punched the other make in the arm, having no affect. "Why do you vamps keep trying to get into people's pants?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of all people in the world, it had to be Naruto's blood he wanted most. "Mostly because we need to _eat_, and we get that from humans like you. It's only fair trade, we get what we need and you get what you want"

"I don't want it"

This returned the smirk to the older boys face. "Really now? You don't want me?" He used his strength to throw his arm around the blonde, bringing their bodies close. He used his free hand to cup his tan face. Slowly he ran it down, past his jaw, to his neck, across his chest, until he stopped just at his lower stomach. "If you were to right now, tell me to take my hands off you, I'd listen" He let his voice fan Naruto's face.

The boy mentally cursed. That was the voice, the voice that was making him submit. The voice that started this whole mess. "W-why don't you just bite me and be done?"

"That wouldn't be quite fair to you. Plus, I rather wait until your aroused and heated, you'll taste better that way"

Sasuke let his hand fall onto Naruto's crotch, lifting his shirt over his head. He massaged it through the jeans, his eyes locked on the slowly reddening face avoiding his dark eyes. That made him scowl and rip the pants open, popping the button off. "Sasuke!" Naruto complained. But it was short lived when the Uchiha leaned down to wrap his lips around the boys growing erection.

Naruto snapped his teeth shut at the sudden whiteness he saw. He looked up at the ceiling of the car, trying to ignore the sensation around his cock. The older boy was twirling his tongue around his tip, acheingly slow and it took all he had not to call out. With one hand, he was tickling the inside of his thigh and with the other, running over his bare chest. When the hot mouth took in his whole length, the younger boy had to bite his fist to stop from hissing. He wouldn't make any sounds at all.

The Uchiha bobbed his head, knowing Naruto was trying to keep quiet. He gave a particularly hard suck and felt the tan fingers crawl into his hair. Bingo. A few more and he brought the boy to his edge, swallowing his seed. Sasuke sat up and looked at the mess of human he'd made. "Naruto, you know I want to hear you enjoying yourself"

The tan boy waited until he caught his breath. "Sh-shut the hell up" He turned his sweaty face away. "I-I told you I didn't want it" He used his torn jeans to cover himself.

"Oh?" Sasuke grinned, wiping his mouth. His eyes found that the blonde wasn't completely limp yet. "So, I'm not getting off today?"

The blondes face got a double coat of red when he heard the dirty talk. "Not by me, your not"

"Fine" Sasuke growled. Then he unzipped his own pants, pulling them down slightly.

"No, you can't do _that_!" The boy was shocked recognizing what the pale boy was going to do.

"When you said 'by me' you didn't mean beside you. I believe I can do this right next to you" He pulled himself out as he spoke. Of course Naruto couldn't look away, this was his first time seeing Sasuke. _All_ that was Sasuke. The vampire stared into blue eyes as he started to fist himself, slow at first then faster.

"S-Sasuke... Stop..." Naruto tried. But the pale boy wasn't paying him attention anymore. The human was entranced by the scene before him.

The older boy had his head back against the seat, sweating lightly. His eyes had slipped closed as he worked on himself, his mouth open. The firm chest was rising and falling faster than normal, making the breathing come out hard. As much as Naruto knew he should look away, it was impossible. Before he realized it, he was leaning very close to the other boy, getting a much better view. He saw how Sasuke worked his hand, in perfect motion. Vaguely, the blonde wondered how hard it would be to imitate that motion. He leaned closer.

The vampire took advantage of this and with inhuman speed, grabbed blonde hair and forced it down to his crotch. The warmth was better than he'd thought it would be. The pale boy released into the confused mouth, very happy with himself. He let go of the golden locks and watched him sit up and choke over the cum. He pulled up his pants "You should've just swallowed, Naruto" Sasuke leaned over and licked the boys cheek clean. Then he moved to his neck.

He easily bit into the flesh, and relished at the taste flooding his mouth. So, it did taste better _after_ sex. In the midst of drinking, he found that Naruto was craning his neck, making it that much easier for him. Sasuke finally pulled away and drew back his teeth. "What were you doing that for?"

Naruto shrugged and folded his arms. "It helped get it over with"

"Sure. Now, whose the liar?" He leaned over once again, licking up the small amount of blood that was still spilling. Then he turned back to his vampire self. "If you _ever_ betray me again... I'll kill, fuck, and eat you, understand?"

Naruto nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I know that"

"Good. Now there's something I want you to see"

"If it's something perverted-"

"It's not, dobe. It's something about your blood I've noticed" Sasuke revived the engine alive, made an illegal U-turn and sped off toward town again.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here anyway" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, to drink you to death. I heard you telling your friends about me. Then you told them in detail, of what I did to you, and I changed my plans" Sasuke grinned at Naruto's red face.

**A/N: Please review! Hope you like this. The next chapter won't really be a reading chapter, it'll be about what powers and abilities each vamp has, whose a vamp, how they became a vamp, and stuff like that. Just an informational chapter. See ya soon!**


	3. Informational Chapter

***NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE REST OF THE FIC SINCE IT'S COMPLETED, YOU MAY WANT TO READ IT FIRST SO THIS DOESN'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY!***

Key:

Normal: Human

**Bold: Natural Vampire**

**Bold (*): Bitten Vampire**

**Bold(^): Vampire has unique abilities for themself/clan**

**Bold (-): Vampire is deceased**

~This isn't the complete cast of characters, just the ones that pop up the most and may need to know about~

**Naruto Uzumaki***. **Sasuke Uchiha^.** **Gaara*. Neji Hyuga^.** **Kiba Inuzuka***. **Shikamaru Nara***

**Itachi Uchiha^. Hinata Hyuga^. Kakashi Hatake*.** Iruka Umino. **Asuma*-.**

**Kurenai*. Sakura Haruno*.** Ino Yamanaka. **Deidara*.** **Hashirama Senju^.**

**Madara Uchiha^?. Orochimaru^-. Nagato^-. Kabuto^*-.**

**Abilities:**

-Excellerated Speed. -Excellerated Healing. -Enhanced Sight, Hearing, and Smell

-Influence* (Slight Mind Control). -Super Human Strength. -Flight* (For Those Who Achieve)

**Facts:**

-The vampire gene is hereditary: females are impregnable, and vampires can reproduce with humans, though this is majorly disencoruraged.

-Bittens cannot reproduce.

-Vampires age, much like humans though they do not show as much, and it is very slow. They can die from age.

-Bittens do not age.

-Vampires are not effected by the sun, rather they enjoy it

-Vampires are the undead, their hearts do not beat and they are icy cold.

-The only way to kill a vampire, is to burn their entire body with fire or a stake through the heart

-Vampires can starve which takes about 3 months depending on the vampire

-A large enough stake through any body part will render it useless to a vampire, if not the heart

-Natural vampires tend to be stronger than those who are bitten

-Bitten vampires need more blood than naturals to sustain themselves.

-Vampires have two sets of fangs: a pair above their top canines and a pair below their lower canines.

-Vampires do not get sick

-Vampires have reflections

-Humans can become vampires

-For a human to become a vampire, they must be drained completely by a vampire using both sets of fangs. This is because while the top set sucks, the bottom set ejects venom. Which is very painful for a human. It could take hours to days for a complete transformation.

-Bittens are forever bloodlinked to the vampire that changed them. Which means they will always do anything their maker tells them to do, until one dies (most of the time).

-The only physical way to tell if someone is a vampire, is to see the hidden fangs in their gums.

-There are certain humans that may increase a vampires abilities. These types of humans are very rare.

-The most important rule: Vampires must keep their existence a secret from all humans, especially that may pose a threat. The only exception is if the human becomes a vampire. This rule is enforced by Kage's and secret forces.

**Kages and secret forces:**

Every nation has a Kage, who has a secret force (ANBU) that carries or their orders. Kage's are ancient vampires that have established their great power over the vampires in their nation. They also have humans working for them. Most of the time vamps can monitor themselves within their towns. Vampires that commit major crimes are taken care of by the ANBU but if it gets large enough, the Kage will step in. No one can overrule the Kage. Sentences can vary: to starving, to years imprisonmemt, to meeting the Light. Kages are only put in power to keep peace amongst vampires and help vampires and humans coexist.

**Special Possessions:**

Sharingan: The Uchiha clan. Allows vampires to see the flow of blood in humans body, so they are able to tell if the human is being manipulated by another vampire. It also gives clarity to an opponents strength.

Byakugan: The Hyuga clan. Allows vampires 360 degree field vision up to 50 meters and the ability to see through solid objects.

Regeneration: Orochimaru and Kabuto. Allows vampires to regenerate their bodies, from bodies within themselves.

Rinnegan: Nagato. Allows vampires to master techniques that would normally be impossible by any other.

**Marriages:**

Natural vampires are betrothed to one another from birth. Parents decide whom their child will a marry by bloodlines and abillities. Once the decision is made, it's very dishonorable to break the bond. Shame will cloud any natural vampire that dares deny the ceremony, making them an outcast. Unless the vampire can find a more suitable bride or groom than their parents, which doesn't happen very often. Arranged marriages we're made traditional to keep the superiority of natural vampire. If the future groom of a vampire dies before the marriage can happen, the vampire is free to marry whom they chose.

**A/N: And that's the end of that! I'll update this chapter as it changes, like if a human becomes a vampire... You can review if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter 4. Hoped you liked the insight on vamp life, last chapter. Enjoy amd review!**

**Warnings: (Since a PM-er asked) SasuNaru romance ahead. **

"Tell me where we're going, teme!" Naruto demanded. He was tired of being dragged all over the place by Sasuke and wanted some answers. They were heading straight into town, and since it was saturday, anyone could see them. Who knew what people would think?

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not at all!" The blonde said, turning to look at the pale boy. "You're always up to something and have to mix me in with it"

"I see" The vampire nodded to himself. "We're going to my place. I told you there was something I wanted to show you"

"My blood?"

Sasuke grinned. "Your blood has a distinct taste" He turned his dark eyes toward blue ones. "I really can't get enough of it. It's absolutely intoxicating and I decided to find out why" He watched the tan face grow red again.

Naruto hissed at him, turned away and glared out the window. They pulled up to a stoplight and the younger boy saw the one thing he dreaded the most at the moment. Sasuke's fangirls. They must've recognized his car, because they ran up to the edge of the sidewalk to wave. Then they caught sight of Naruto in the passenger seat, their faces immediately turned deadly. Sakura-who Naruto had once very much liked-gritted her teeth the hardest, fists balled up tight.

The older boy caught onto the blondes nerves. Instead of offering some condolence, he rolled the window down on said boys side, and waved to his admirers. "Hello" He called, handing them a smile. They swooned and maybe forgot about Naruto, until the vampire placed his arm casually around the seat, leaning in close. The girls stopped squealing and their faces grew hard again.

The light turned green and the car sped off, away from the girls. "Why did you do that?" Naruto snapped. "Why make things harder on me?"

"You hurt my feelings earlier, dobe" The senior said simply.

The human gapped. "Hurt your feelings? I can't believe you!" The boy gave up trying to understand the others nonsense. It wasn't like he was going to get anywhere.

The vamp drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. "Im not joking" He said after awhile.

"What?"

"You hurt my feelings by not trusting me" His voice held no spark, like he was trying to sound nonchalat.

The tone made the blondes eyebrows raise. Since when was Sasuke not cocky? He looked at the pale, smooth and irritatingly handsome face and wanted to backpedal. Well... He did sort of trust him. He trusted him not to... Well... "But you don't act very trusting" Naruto tried.

"Hm?"

"I mean, like, you threaten to _kill_ me every time we see each other. And you _drink_ my _blood_. Then you _molest_ me" He counted off on his fingers.

Sasuke took his time thinking of this. "You're right. I won't _threaten_ you anymore" He stopped the car in front of a house. He reached over and put his arm around the other boy, pulling. The vampire pressed his forehead against his, grinning softly. "As long as you promise to start trusting me"

The tan boy froze, not sure what to say now. He didn't want to promise anything, but this odd, nice, side of Sasuke was an opportunity he didnt want to miss. "I promise" As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, another mouth was pressed against his. As a reflex, blue eyes flew open and his body tensed. But then he found it was for nothing. The kiss wasn't all aggression as usual, it was much more gentle and coaxing. A cool tongue traced his lips softly.

The moment the blonde allowed entrance, it was over and Sasuke had zoomed out of the car, leaving the door wide open. It shocked Naruto how fast he could move. Running a hand over his mouth, he wondered just what brought all that on. But then his mind focused on where he was.

Calling this place a house wasn't fair. It was more like a mansion, much larger than his small 2 bedroom home. It was a bit past the main part of town, located only next to other large houses but with enough space between for huge green yards. It had all the attachments: gate, beautiful garden, cement driveway that they had used. Hard to believe vampires would live there.

Naruto made his way out of the car, unsure where Sasuke had gone and what he should do. Sighing, he just decided to walk into the house and see where it led him. It couldn't be that bad. Inside the house was as pretty as he thought, everything in sync with blacks, greys, and whites. Things stood out in red. The blonde looked around, nothing looked like it was used or even touched once. It was too perfect.

Well, if the older boy wasn't going to show himself, the junior was going to explore. He wandered further into the house, into the living room. It had a flat screen, three couches, and a fireplace. Boring. Naruto wanted to find something bloodsucker-ish. Cofins and spiderwebs, a torture room. Something that would prove this was a house of a vampire family. Family? He heard a whoosh and spun around. His human eyes could make out something moving too fast for him to see clearly. "Teme!" He yelled, spinning again. Something pushed his shoulder and he fell against the couch. _Hard_.

Naruto was instantly furious. Why was Sasuke playing around? There was noise all over the room now and someone pulled on his hair. He reached back but his fingers grasped nothing. Objects were falling over and the blonde was having trouble keeping up with it all. He could also make out laughter. Was the older boy laughing at his confusion?

The human was yanked from the couch and he could feel icy hands holding his shoulder tight. Things froze and he saw Sasuke on the other side of the room, fangs out, looking very angry. "Itachi. Let him go" His voice was nothing but growl.

"Why should I? Learn to share, little brother" The man who was Itachi answered. Brother? Naruto twisted to catch a glimpse of the man holding him captive. He looked like an older version of Sasuke, just tanner, had longer hair, and distinctive tear docks. Itachi grinned and winked down at him. "And how about you-"

Sasuke let out a hiss. "I told you to let go of him"

Itachi replied with one of his own. Before he knew it, Naruto was tossed aside again and the two brothers were flashing around the living room, breaking things. The blonde scrambled back against a couch. Cool arms wrapped around his waist, hoisting him up and speeding away with him. Then he switched arms, well aware that he would be receiving bruises after this.

-Line Break-

By the time he stood still, Naruto was in a large room, laying against a huge bed. The younger Uchiha was up and pacing the carpeted floor, breathing hard. The human pushed himself up into a sitting position, felt dizzy, and fell back again. He rubbed his head, while trying to make he stomach calm. "Sasuke, stop moving" He said as he sat up again, noting that his sides were stinging.

The vampire froze perfectly in place, not even breathing. "Shut up, this is your fault"

"Why the hell are you mad at me, I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled. When the other boy started pacing again, he said, "Well, fine, I'll just go" He hopped off the bed and he barely had placed his hand on the doorknob when Sasuke's hand came crushing against the door, cracking the wood under his fingers.

"Get back on the bed" Instantly, the younger boy listened and plopped back to his spot. Displaying his superior physical strength was one way to get his way. The tan boy watched as Sasuke removed his hand from the door, then took a spot next to him. "You cannot leave yet"

"I could if I really wanted" Naruto had no idea where he was getting this nerve from. But luckily, this made the vampire break into a small smile and exhale. "So, what am I here for?" He also took this time to realize, he was in Sasuke's room, sitting on his bed. Cue blush. He could tell Sasuke was telling him something about blood and ancestors, but suddenly Naruto fell forward with his hand over his mouth. Then the vamp was there with a fancy trash can that the blonde thought was too nice to throw up in. But he did anyway, much to his embarrassment.

"Its just a little sickness from the-"

"Leave me alone!" Naruto wiped his mouth and turned his face away. "_This_ is your fault!" He turned his back to the Uchiha and tried to calm his nerves and body. In the back of his mind he flt a tad back for yelling at the older boy but didn't care enough to apologize. Then Naruto felt the soft, soothing, rub on his back and gave in. "I'm only around for my blood, Sasuke, I don't want you draining people. You don't have to baby me"

"If anyone else tasted you, it could be deadly. Just the idea is simply maddening" He was suddenly on top of the human, straddling him. "It's like you were made for this kind of life" He leaned down and gave the boy the same kind of kiss he'd given him earlier, in the car.

It was a deep, passionate kiss that Naruto couldn't wrap his head around. No one should have this sort of power over him, and it made his stomach do flip flops. He forced his head to the side, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke stayed over him, inches from his face. One arm was braced on the bed and the other was trying to coax the human to look at him. "I'm not exactly sure" He didnt know what was happening with him.

It had started right after the boy found out his secret. Following him for days without his knowledge had given him true insight on how Naruto really was. Sasuke had watched him with his friends, watched at home, all alone. It made him feel strange to watch the blonde having dinner by himself every night. Then he'd seen him do _other_ things. The Uchiha found himself waiting for an opportunity to talk to the blonde, any kind of chance. Whenever anyone else so much looked at the blonde too much, he was infuriated. He found himself acting like a human.

And right now, he had him all to himself. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hesitation but it was alright, he leaned his face into the tan neck. He couldn't help it anymore. "I like you, Naruto" The words came out a whisper.

"W-what?" Came the reply. Blue and black eyes met and the blonde could see the truth but chose to ignored it. "Sasuke, don't talk like that"

"If you wish" He went back to kissing him tenderly, until the human broke away again. Now the pale boy jumped off and switched their positions, having Naruto in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the tan waist, holding him. "I'm sorry"

As much as this confused him, he didn't have much fight left. And he did wish for Sasuke to start acting nice again. "You don't have to say sorry, I guess" The human said, his arms finding themselves around the vampires neck. The Uchiha smirked.

"Sasuke" Neji suddenly burst through the door, not minding the situation. He took a deep breath, "You have a problem" His pale eyes moved between both Sasuke and Naruto nervously.

**A/N: Cliffie! Anyway, please review to find out what Neji found out, or it could take awhile! Also, I am planning on giving some backbone to NejiGaara and ShikamaruKiba in some later chapters**. **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

**Warnings: SasuNaru light lemon ahead! Please be gentle. **

"Should I talk to him?" Naruto asked. "It's been a week and I still don't know what Neji found out or why that bloodsucker is ignoring me again" He gritted his teeth. Said vamp had been ditching school a lot.

Gaara glanced across the cafeteria where Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were surrounded by their usual crowd. "Well, my guess is that he doesn't want to tell you. So find out and then tell me!"

"Neji didn't tell you?" Kibas downed the last of his soda.

The redhead shrugged. "He says it's vampire business and I can't know about it"

The dog lover laughed. "I think we're all a little past secrets now. I mean, we know the biggest one of all! Just go ask, Naruto!"

"I don't know" The blonde sighed. As soon as Neji bust in on them a week ago, the Uchiha had took him home and then went to find out what had happened. Then he'd went back to being the stony bastard he had always been before their first encounter. It was eating away at Naruto because of what Sasuke had been doing and saying right before. "What if he rapes me?"

"It isn't rape if you like it" Gaara said, smiling. He gained a playful punch from the blonde and the trio stood to leave the lunchroom, not bothering to throw away their trash.

-Line Break-

"Did you notice the girls?" Kiba looked over his shoulders as the three juniors walked toward the plaza. "Half of them are crying their eyes out and the other half looks pissed. What's up?"

"Yeah, I thought that was weird. But who cares" Naruto scoffed. "They probably just found out about you and Shikamaru. And Gaara and Neji"

"And you and Sasuke" Gaara mused.

"There is no me and Sasuke" Came the growled reply.

"Well, I don't think they know that. The girls look like they want to kill someone" He shook his head.

Naruto stopped walking. "Believe me, they know" His voice was barely over a whisper. The other two boys looked over to what had their blonde friend mesmerized. The three vamps were heading toward them, and not alone. The usual fangirls and boys were following them, but there was only one thing that held their eyes. Sasuke was coming toward them, his arm around Sakura, common grin on his face. Kiba and Gaara could feel Naruto tense when the Uchiha leaned over and kissed the girls temple.

As the group breezed pass them, the Hyuga and Nara stopped walking and stood off to the side with the humans. Sasuke turned back to look at them but otherwise continued on his way.

"Neji, what happen?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms.

Neji rubbed the back of his head, "Well, uh, they're dating. It's a vampire thing, really" He looked into pale green eyes.

"What kind of vampire thing?" Kiba demanded, watching the blondes face shift.

"It doesn't effect me, but naturals are sort of betrothed from birth and it's time for Sasuke to start acting like it" Shikamaru sighed and swung his arm around the dog lover.

"So, he knew this from the beginning?" The blonde asked quietly. "That he would have to end up with her?"

"Yes"

"Okay," Naruto growled. "Should've known" He rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked. The group watched him nod.

"Naruto you don't have to act–" Gaara started.

"No. I'm good. I knew _something_ was gonna happen, so this is no surprise. I just wish it wasn't Sakura, since when is _she_ a vampire?" Naruto threw his arms in the air.

"Since birth" The Hyuga mused.

"Actually, there's a lot of vampires that attend this school" Shikamaru pointed out.

Even though the blonde laughed, the first thing Naruto thought about, was that he had both Sakura and Sasuke next period.

-Line Break-

Naruto decided to walk home the following day. It seemed like the whole school was buzzing about Sakura and the stupid Uchiha and he wanted to clear his head. Everywhere he went, he ran into them and he was sick of it. Gaara and Kiba wouldn't get off his back about if he were okay or not, trying to be good bestfriends. It wasn't like he cared. Or that his feelings were hurt in the slightest. It was just annoying to see it all the time. "That dumb teme..." The blonde mumbled to himself

"Whose a dumb teme?"

The junior jumped and turned to his left. He nearly took off running when the very last inhuman person he wanted to see, pulled up next to him. Naruto decided to just keep walking and not saying anything. He had nothing to say. The car kept close to the sidewalk, trailing along side him easily.

"Naruto, get in the car" Sasuke's voice coaxed. No answer. "C'mon, I'll take you straight home, honestly" No answer. "Are you really planning on just ignoring me?" Still nothing. "Naruto, please get in the car before it starts raining"

The human peeked up at the sky. Nothing but blue and sun. Despite his anger, he cracked a smile. He paused. "Straight home. And I mean it" He entered the car, though his senses were screaming not to.

Sasuke pulled away, way over the speed limit. He watched the blonde scramble for his seat belt. "So, how have you been?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I don't want a conversation, Sasuke, just take me home"

"Are you tired?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

The senior hesitated for a beat. "Are you mad at me?"

Now, the younger boy thought about what to say. "Yes the hell I am. Now, just get me home"

"Why?" Sasuke sounded shocked.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "You know _damn_ well _why_! How can you even ask that?"

The car made a sharp turn and Naruto fell against the door. He heard the other boy chuckle. "I didn't do this on purpose. It's my duty, I owe it to my family and it's for the sake of my dignity"

"Whatever. I don't even care anymore" Naruto told him. "But for the record, I don't want any more surprises from you or any other vampires from now on"

The older male scoffed. "It's not that bad, your simply being over emotional" No reply. "I just don't want you mad at me, I know you find me entertaining" Nothing. "_Naruto_, your being annoying"

"I'm not annoying, and you were the one who came to pick me up. I will happily exit this vehicle" He was glad he sounded calm and rational, for once. He watched as Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Why didn't you at least warn me?"

Cold fingers tapped the steering wheel. "I had no absolute idea how to tell you"

"Are you really going to marry her? Like really?"

"I plan to" Sasuke turned his dark eyes to blue ones. "If it means anything, I don't want to. She pulled the engagement only because she saw us together and believed me to be wandering. I don't really know the girl much to begin with, but she was smart enough to use this against me, knowing I would follow through"

"You have no idea how stupid you sound" Naruto shook his head. "Marrying without love, is..." He couldn't even come up with words to express what he meant.

"Excatly what I'm going to do" He finished the sentence. Sasuke pulled up in front of the blondes small home, parking. "It doesn't have to change anything, it won't happen until a bit past graduation"

"Graduation? That's like 4 months away" Naruto didn't mean to sound bitter but the vamp was asking too much. Sure, maybe he was attracted to the bloodsucker. And yeah, maybe he would like to be around him more. But that didn't mean he wanted to be his thing on the side, either. "What about your rules?"

"Technically, there's no rule against it. We're not married yet and even if we were, she can't control me"

"Sasuke, you really suck" The blonde didn't mind using the cliche. This whole ten minute car ride had actually tired him out, and the suggestive voice the vampire was using, didn't sound like he wanted to go home. "I don't want to. And I don't want you messing around with me and getting in trouble. Or getting me killed"

"I wouldn't let you get killed"

"Sakura will still try. And she will find out. I don't wanna gtake the risk" With that, Naruto stepped out of the car, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks for the ride" He made his way up his little walkway and reach for the key in his pocket.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called from the car. The blonde turned. "Did you just, break up with me?" The voice held a tinge of disbelief that irritated the tan boy.

"What? No I did not. Goodbye" He hurried to shut and lock the door behind himself, pushing his hands against it firmly.

"I'm almost certain you broke up with me" Now, the vampires voice was accusing. He watched the human flinch and turn to glare at him.

The human then found himself laying flat on his back, on his twin size bed. The older male was between his legs, looking down at him. "Sasuke!" Naruto tried pushing himself up and failed, dizzy. "I don't want to"

"I can change that" His voice took on that of a predators. He sealed Naruto's mouth with a kiss and let his icy fingers roam over his chest and down to his hips and back. He could hear the blondes heartbeat quicken and that was the signal to slip his hands under his shirt, feeling every inch of warm skin. The vampire moved back for air. Already, the humans body was betraying him, he could clearly see how flustered he was just from a hot kiss. "See?"

"Shut up!" Was the immediate reply. The tan boy tried to supress the shivers running through him. He was mad at himself for letting Sasuke's appeal get to him. He was suppose to be immune to his vampire powers. Blue eyes looked into almost black ones.

"I want it" The Uchiha told the boy underneath him. Said boy flushed and looked away. He hissed and lifted Naruto's shirt over his head, then moved his hands toward his jeans. A tan face snapped back to his. "I'm not really a person for foreplay, Naruto" As he spoke, the vampire began pulling the boys pants down, then he threw them off the bed. Once again, he loomed over the blonde. "Don't look at me like that"

The pale boy was then shocked when the human sat up and cupped his face with both hands, kissing him straight on the mouth. He pushed his tongue past frozen lips and started a match for dominance. When he accepted his loss, Naruto laid back on the bed. "I don't really like foreplay either" He flashed his signature smile at the vampire. If you can't beat them, join them.

Sasuke decided to waste no time then. With his speed, they were both naked in a matter of seconds and his mouth was pressed against the blondes. The younger boy wove his hands into midnight hair and moaned as their erections rubbed together. He pulled on the locks tighter when a icy hand pumped him once. Another hand reached up and placed three fingers at his mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and began sucking on the digits, not caring that he could see the smirk spreading over the Uchiha's face. This was not the moment to throw a fit. He opened his mouth and Sasuke extracted his fingers.

The vampire moved his lips to Naruto's ear, as his fingers moved toward his entrance. "Try to relax" His voice made the blondes breathing hitch. A digit pushed its way into the humans hole and the tan boy shifted uncomfortably. Their eyes met and Sasuke went on preparing him, soon enough he added another finger. The younger boy looked past the pain and moved his hand down to Sasuke's cock, touching it for the first time. As much as they got into this kind of situation, Naruto was always the one being touched, he'd never laid a hand on the Uchiha. A soft gasp broke from the frozen boys mouth.

Their pants had filled the small room and the bed was noisy with their movements. Sasuke removed his fingers and positioned himself at the blondes entrance. "Get ready"

"Mhm" Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck. He felt the thrust, then the pain snapped his eyes shut. "Fuck!" The vampire didn't even give him time to adjust before burying himself into the younger boys heat. He pulled out and pushed back in, causing Naruto to bit down on his lips.

"No, no, no" The older boy licked across the boys mouth, trying to get him to stop biting before he broke skin and bled. Sasuke started at a pace, looking for Naruto's spot to ease the ache he was causing him to feel.

"S-Sasuke!" Blue eyes widened in pleasure, looking up at the ceiling. Then he moved his eyes to the pale boy grinning at him. "Please!"

The younger Uchiha nodded and quickened his thrusts, watching the quivering boy under him lose control. He was turning his head side to side, gripping the comforter, and huffing. Sasuke took his hands and held them above his head, leaning down to leave his mark along the tan collarbone. This was worth breaking every rule set before him. Seeing the blonde like this didn't seem real, sweat pouring down his body, calling out his name. It made him never want to stop. Unconsciously, his fangs clicked out.

Naruto eyed the pointed teeth, unsure of what the vampire had in mind. When he wasn't bitten, he broke a hand free to touch one. It felt like any other tooth, but he avoided the spiked end. He noticed there was a pair along his bottom teeth, too. He tried to keep his hand as steady as possible as he went on touching the fangs, knowing it was probably irritating Sasuke that he'd stopped meeting his thrusts. "B-bite me" The blonde breathed out.

The Uchiha obliged, and sank his top teeth into tan flesh, just under his jawbone. Since it was closer to the pulse, the blood flowed more freely. He was still pounding into the human, giving as he received. Hand were tearing at his hair, begging him to go faster, go harder. Sasuke debated whether or not to use his inhuman strength, but decided not to. He had to save something for next time. He also decided not to jack Naruto to his climax, he would have to release on his own.

And he did, loudly as soon as the vampire drew back his fangs. Both their stomachs were wiped with the cum, much to the older boys satisfaction. Lapping up the running blood, he came deep inside Naruto with only a hiss. A second later, he had pulled out, covered himself and wrapped the blonde in the stained comforter, staying on the outside as to not freeze him. "I'm going to sleep" The younger boy said, twisting to face him.

"Okay"

"...Do you sleep?"

"Mm, only when I feel the need. I will if you want" He laughed at the humans inquiry. When Naruto laid his head on his cold chest, Sasuke didnt protest. "I'm leaving town next weekend"

"Why?"

"Vampire business. Can't tell you"

"What? That's not fair! Of all the shit–"

"Language, please. Just go to sleep, or did you need help with that?"

**A/N: There, thats that! Please review, let me know how the scene was and the chapter too. Next up: Kiba and Shikamaru.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter 6. Please review and for anyone out there: How in the world do I get a beta reader? I heard about it but have no idea what that is, and I want one!**

"Please–Shikamaru!" Kiba called, twisting the sheets in his hands. "Harder!" He pushed back at the vampire behind him, his knees burning.

"Kibs..." Shikamaru said, his voice low. He tightened his hands on the dog lovers hips and thrust harder, keeping his body in check. Last time, he'd nearly broken the bed. He could see the bruises Kiba had gotten from their constant encounters, but he couldn't tear himself from the human even if he wanted. The Nara leaned down and wrapped his arms around the fit waist, fangs out. He loved the warmth Kiba had and the way he said his name whenever they did this. He let his fangs slid into the flesh.

That was another problem. Kiba did not like being bitten, he still found it hard to believe that vampires were real. He claimed it didn't really hurt, but just made him feel grossed out. So, Shikamaru only bit him during sex. "Shi-Shika-maru!" The human gasped, all he could do was call out into his room and get lost in the pleasure. His neck was released and he felt the blood running over his shoulder. "Ehh!"

The Nara sat up to double his pace, swiping his fingers over the puncture, then licking them. He reached one arm down to help his human climax. "C'mon, Kibs. You're almost there" And he wasn't the only one. The older male couldn't even retract his fangs, he was just as close.

The human bit down on a pillow, moaning as his seed spilled onto his mattress. He felt the warmness inside him as the vampire released and he sighed heavily. His legs were sore but he waited for the genius to pull out before moving. He flopped down on the bed and looked up at the other male. "What's with the face?"

"Nothing" Shikamaru leaned up on one elbow, so he could see his boyfriend. "I just really like you"

Kiba beamed. They'd been saying 'like' for a while now, but made him smile every time. "Like ya too!"

The vamp lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed it. "We need to stop doing this so much"

"Doing what?"

"I'm talking about us having sex" When the dog lover didn't respond, he continued, "I'm hurting you, badly" He ran an icy hand over the younger boys chest, stopping at every patch of discolored skin. He could also hear the boys heartbeat increase, which meant it _did_ hurt. Shikamaru sighed, his eyes absorbing all the damage. "I'm sorry" He kissed a triangle tattoo.

"Shikamaru, it's fine"

"No it's not"

"No" Kiba sat up in the bed. He looked over at the genius. "I'm not some girl. Im a boy and I've had more bruises that I can't count! I can take this-" He motioned to his bare chest. "-especially when I get it from what were doing. I know your not trying–"

The younger boy growled when he found the older boy asleep. He hopped off the bed and pulled on his sweat pants, going into the living room of his average apartment. Naruto had told him something about vampires not really needing to sleep, but Shikamaru taught him otherwise. Kiba sat on his couch and whistled for Akamaru. The pup jumped onto the couch next to him, snuggling close. "Hey, boy" He rubbed the canine behind the ears. The dog seemed to look around. "Yeah, he's in the room. Sleeping" Akamaru whined. "Don't worry, boy. He's just being big and lazy!" Sometimes it was like he and the animal could communicate. The dog licked at the humans neck and Kiba knew he was licking the blood.

Instead of answering his companion, he flicked on the tv and settled into the couch. It was true, he wasn't a fan of being bitten. He couldn't help it, he didn't like the idea of being a smoothie. The first time the Nara had drank from Kiba, the human nearly passed out from shock. After learning the truth from Naruto, the lazy vamp had came up to him at school, trying to explain and it sprung Kiba into a sprint down the hall. Of course, he was caught within seconds, a hand over his mouth, and they had gone from there.

The two of them had been together for a tad more than two months now. The bedroom was great and Kiba really did like Shikamaru. The human blushed. Actually, he was begining to fall for him. Really, really fall for him. The kind of falling that included waiting for calls and cheering when it finally rang. Hoping he would come by, just so you could stop debating whether or not to visit him yourself. Letting him hold you in bed for countless hours– "Agh!" Kiba ran his hand over his face. He had to stop thinking about it, he was going to depress himself! It was better he didn't let Shikamaru know he was starting to develope deeper feelings, he knew nothing of the vamps emotions.

His thoughts were interrupted when a cold body made itself comfortable next to him. "I figured if you weren't going to stay, I'd come out here" Akamaru jumped from the couch as the genius pushed in behind the human, reaching for the remote and turning the tv off. The he pulled Kiba down with him, their bodies mashed together. "There," Shikamaru yawned.

"Shikamaru, I'm not tired!" Kiba whined.

"I know" The older boy said, giving him a cold yet hot kiss on the neck. "I just didn't want to be alone in the room" His voice was quiet, but no longer sleepy.

The dog lover swooned. "Alright," He could stay with him.

Shikamaru rolled his face into the neck again. "Kibs, I love you"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, I love you. But I don't feel like going into detail, still wanted to tell you officially" Then the genius stopped talking. "And you don't have to say it back, I can taste it on you"

Kiba's mouth dropped open. Really? He loved him? Really? "Really?"

"Yes"

This brought a girly laugh from the younger boy. "I love you too, Shikamaru!" This was great. Warmth was spreading through him and he wanted to know more about this new development, but he decided to wait. "Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"I have a question"

"What?"

The boy hesitated. "You can't get mad"

"Do I ever get mad? Just ask"

"How did you become a vampire? I mean like, who did this to you? And why?"

In an instant, they were sitting up and Shikamaru was leaning back against the couch, casually. Now, Kiba took notice that the vampire was indeed naked. "Okay, I'll tell you how it happened, just don't get scared" Kiba nodded and pulled his knees to his chest, preparing to listen.

"To become a vampire, a human must be bitten with both fangs and drained dry. I was 19 when this happened to me"

"You're 19?"

"And I will be forever. Anyway, I was 19 and just gotten moved to the college of my dreams. I joined a fraternity, loved the dorms, had attended a few parties. It was at these parties that I kept seeing the same seriously hot guy. He looked old enough to be a senior but I could tell he wasn't for some reason. He bought me things, and I rejected them, I wasn't the type of gay guy to buy into that. But soon enough, I got pulled in and we started fucking around. I never really questioned why, I was in college living it up"

"Then, I was at his place, to study one night. He'd been being aggressive and odd lately, so I said I was going to leave and go back to the dorms. He wouldn't let me. I was so surprised at the strength he had, that I fell over like a rock. He bit me and I nearly pissed my pants. He said I tasted like sugar and wine, like you–" Shikamaru chuckled. "–But I could only focus on not being killed by this–this– _monster_ with fangs! I was bleeding and he was drinking it"

"Then he asked me if I would like to stay with him forever. He called me his smarty pants lover, and he wanted to travel the world with me. I didn't know what to say, so I said yes and then I stepped right into hell" The genius smirked at his boyfriends awed expression. "Anything else?"

"What happen after you changed?"

"After the most excruciating pain I've ever, _ever_, had to imagine, I woke up to a new world. I was different, _strong_ and I loved it at first but things changed when we were on equal footing. He realized he wanted a weak, easy to manipulate human, and he left me to be all alone in the vampire world" Shikamaru shook his head. "I killed a lot of people, Kibs, during that time. But I happen across Neji and Sasuke when it became too much and needed to guidance. So, I guess they sort of helped raised me" He laughed. "And now I'm even more tame than them"

"Really?" Kiba asked, his head to one side. The vampire nodded. "I can't imagine you going wild and bloodthirsty"

"Really now?" The hitch in the geniuses voice was all too familiar to the human. "You want wild?"

The dog lover hesitated. Didn't he just say they got too wild before? But Kiba's whole life was centered around things that were wild and out of place. "Yes, yes I do–!" And they were back in the bedroom before he'd finished his words.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Neji and Gaara next. Please review and tell me about beta's and whatnot. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! Beta'd by the lovely RikaChan11, who I thank so much. Please enjoy and review!**

**Warnings: NejiGaara smut ahead!**

"Neji" Gaara called, from his spot on the bed. The redhead sighed when there was no answer. He didn't have to yell for the vampire to hear him, so why no answer? "Neji!" Now his voice was loud and irritated.

A second later, the Hyuuga was sitting on the far side of the bed, away from his boyfriend. "Yes, Gaara?" He gave the human a soft smile.

"Take off your clothes. We're doing this right now" The redhead said, crossing his arms. He was already naked.

Neji seemed to appraise this, but stayed sitting. "I don't think so."

"And why the hell not?" Gaara asked.

"Nows not the time. I have work to do" He leaned over and gave the boy a gentle kiss on the lips. Said boy reacted by throwing his arms around the freezing neck and latching onto him. He tried pushing his tongue past smooth lips but to no avail. Neji easily released himself and stood, same smile on his face. "Get dressed and you can come with me."

"That's not the kind of _cumming_ I want to do with you" The younger boy pointed out. This made the vamp laughed and stand, leaving. Gaara leaned back against the pillows growling. That bloodsucker was always doing this! Yet have they had any sex or sexual contact. Neji would barge into his house, make himself comfortable with him, then kiss or snuggle him to death. Not that it was too bad, it was just... The redhead need more than that out of the older boy. Kisses could only go so far. As much as Gaara adored the loving and gentle side of the Hyuga, he wanted to see that lustful vampire side too.

And maybe the human could deal with it, if only Neji wasn't such a tease. He was constantly doing things he knew would turn his boyfriend on. The vampire would waltz around his home, wearing nothing but a pair of the absolute thinnest boxers Gaara had ever seen, then proceed to lotion his entire body or do push ups. The human was well aware that Neji's skin could not get dry, or that the vamp was in danger of gaining weight! He was a huge tease and he got pleasure from watching his redhead get all horny, then turn him away.

Suddenly, the human had an idea. He sprang off the bed and into his closet. "Wait, Neji! I'm going with you!"

-Line Break-

They were helping the male vamps in the wedding pick out tux's that day. After some very very long thinking, Neji had been selected as best man, which Shikamaru had been very cool about. Something about it being too much responsibility for the Nara. Gaara still thought this whole union thing was absurd and he knew Naruto was hurting, but right now he needed to focus on getting laid. But he would definitely call the blonde later.

It was a tad risky for Gaara to be around so many vampires as once, but he had no fear. "Neji, did you have someone you were suppose to marry? Or actually _do_ you?" The redhead asked on impulse.

The Hyuuga sighed softly, not looking away from the road. "Yes, I did. But it fell through due to a simple... Misunderstanding."

"Which was?" Now, he was interested.

"Her name was Kinri and I was suppose to marry her the year I turned 25. I'm currently 20"

"You're 20?" He raised a nonexistent eyebrow, thinking about his 17 year old self.

Neji nodded. "I look young for my age. Anyway, I had no qualm about marrying Kinri. She was nice enough, cute enough, natural enough. We met and talked about it, she was just as easy about it. There was only one problem; her brother was a complete hot-headed fool, who thought his blood was superior to all others. So, finally he and my father got into an argument and he killed my father. And in return, I killed him." He turned his pale white eyes to equally pale green ones.

The redhead was pleasantly surprised. His boyfriend kill another vampire? "How'd that happen?"

"It was a family-to-family gathering. They went outside fighting, I thought it was nothing and stayed inside with Kinri. When I heard my father call for my help– and I'll never forget his voice– I rushed out there and found him staked and dying. I lost my mind, right then and there. I charged and practically tore her brothers head off. Our families joined in the brawl and Kinri ended up being mutilated as well, along with several other members of both families." The older male took a deep breath. "Our kind don't die immediately after being staked. We have about another hour or so before our bodies turn to dust. So after the Hyuuga emerged victorious, I had time to say goodbye to both Kinri and my father."

Gaara didn't even know what to say next. The vampire had a beautiful far away look on his face and it was going straight to his cock. If he opened his mouth, he would say the most perverted and insensitive thing in the world.

"And now, I'm released from my vows" Neji concluded his story as they pulled up to the place, Sasuke outside waiting impatiently. "Which allowed me to find you."

-Line Break-

Time to put his plan into action! Gaara hid out in a dressing room when his boyfriend was distracted. He looked over his body. If this didn't work, then he and Neji were doomed to a sexless relationship.

On his head he wore a top hat, around his neck a bow tie, and a pair of very tight black underwear designed as a small tux. And that was all. He stared at himself in the three way mirror. Cute. He'd resorted to seduction sadly. Even if he had no idea what he was doing, he had to do something with the Hyuuga. The redhead rubbed himself until he was noticeable and his face was flushed. Perfect. He called for his boyfriend as normally as possible.

Neji walked into the dressing room calm as ever until he caught sight of the human inside. His redhead was leaning against the back wall, biting his right index finger, cheeks pink, eyes narrowed and looking at the boy in the door way up and down, wearing the sexiest thing he could imagine. The moment his removed his finger from his mouth and used it to motion for the Hyuuga to come closer, the door was slammed and their lips were pushed together.

The human smirked against the cold lips. He was hoisted up and wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, his arms around his neck. "Dammit, Gaara. You don't play fair" He heard the vamp mumble against his neck.

"Says the guy who made his boyfriend wait 3 months to make love with him" Gaara could've rolled his eyes. But then he bit his lip as the Hyuuga rubbed against him through the thin underwear. He let out a low moan.

"Shh, Gaara. You need to be as quiet as possible if we're going to do this, we are in a dressing room after all. And I'll be damned if anyone else will ever get to see you like this."

The young boy nodded and sighed into the brown hair as Neji pinned him against the wall, sliding down his tuxedo underwear. Icy fingers stroked him alive and he had to bite his fist to keep silent. The vampire licked at his hand to make him stop before capturing his lips again. Their tongues danced for awhile, then Gaara became aware of a finger making its way to his entrance. Finally. "Neji..." He whined slightly.

The freezing boy slid his unpaid for slacks down to his knees, revealing just enough of himself. He could see his redhead eying it hungrily. He slid in another finger, "You want it, Gaara? I know I've kept you waiting." White eyes looked over his boyfriend again. The hat was falling forward, covering one green eye making him even more adorable. Neji felt his fangs slid out, as he positioned himself at Gaara's entrances. "I hope you're ready, Love."

Again the human could've rolled his eyes, even with his body hiked up against a wall in a dressing room. "Neji, you talk to much." Then the Hyuuga was inside him and the pain was instant. The redhead started to call out but a smooth hand stopped his voice. Instead, he dug his nails into broad shoulders.

Neji set a pace and rocked himself into his boyfriend, grinning at how consumed he was. He leaned down and used his teeth to rip off the bow tie that was blocking the pale neck from view. The older boy ran his tongue over it before biting into the flesh, unable to stop Gaara's voice this time. He sucked in time with his thrusts, having to cover his boyfriends mouth again. He couldn't begin to explain the pleasure around his cock or going down his throat.

Gaara was having trouble breathing, he was being pushed too far and he could barely keep his arms around Neji's waist. A cold hand lifted the redheads hips higher, hitting the spot that made him see stars. He cried out against the hand over his mouth, desperate for more. "...Neji..." His voice was muffled.

"Yes, Gaara?" The Hyuuga pulled his mouth away from the neck to answer his human. Said human actually snapped down on his hand as he came between his white shirt and his own bare stomach. The vampire grunted as he spilled hown seed deep within his lover, licking at blood around his mouth.

He pulled out then helped the redhead stand. "We should've been clearer about this, Love" He mused.

Gaara snatched the stupid hat off his head and smiled. "This is your fault, Neji. Making me wait!" He threw the hat at his boyfriend, who caught it easily. "I love you." He held his arms out for a hug. Which the vampire accepted, then froze. "What?"

"Camara" Neji was looking up at something on the wall. Then he pecked the redheads head and was gone. The human spun around. Shit, there was a camara! The human scrambled for his original clothes and turned to look at all the white liquid on the ground. Oh well! He hurried to leave the dressing room, finding that the rest of the vampires had moved to another part of the store. He found Sasuke, "Where'd Neji go?"

"I believe to the security room." The Uchiha was busy looking at himself in a mirror. "You two could really get into trouble."

Gaara scoffed. "You're worried?"

"Because you're Naruto's bestfriend, I'm obligated to try to keep you safe. As Neji would do for him" Was the simple reply.

For some reason this irritated the redhead. Naruto had probably refused to come that day because it would be too difficult. "Okay, Sasuke. Just try trying to keep Naruto safe and let me handle myself. He's the one you should worry about."

"I'm aware."

And this time the human did roll his eyes. "Hello," A smooth voice wiped all traces of annoyance from his mind. The Hyuuga slid an arm around Gaara. "Everything cool, Sasuke?" He rose an eyebrow at his friend, grinning.

"Yeah, everythings cool" The too-be-groom turned to smirk back at the pale eyed male. "Everything clean, Neji?"

**A/N: Please review! How'd you like it? Back to Sasuke and Naruto next chapter and it should be pretty long. Who wants to crash a vampire wedding?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here ya go! Please enjoy and review. They do crash the wedding btw! Review!**

**Warnings: Just some shocking information.**

"Look, you don't know who you're messing with!" Sakura dug her polished nails into a tan hand. Naruto had his poker face on, but inside, he was trying to keep his cool. He had been approached by the girl at lunch, she'd sat down and immediately started tearing him a new one over Sasuke. As expected, she knew everything. "I'm serious, back the hell off" She kept her face smooth to any outsiders, but at the table the blonde could see how malicious her eyes were. It probably looked like she was holding his hand kindly.

"No"

Sakura's face twisted into rage, then she composed herself. "What?"

"I love Sasuke too," Naruto said calmly. His blue eyes closed. He'd said that so casually, "Do what you want. I don't care, Sakura" What had he see in this girl? She waate howling her teeth to him, perhaps thinking about baring her fangs. But that wouldn't scare Naruto, he was far too used to seeing the raven's and it wasnt like she was frightening to look at.

Sakura's nails continued to dig into his skin, blood oozing. She was infuriated! How could some lowly human come and ruin her good thing? Naruto was refusing to take her advice, which only made her want to tear his heart out even more. It wasn't fair, she'd be marrying Sasuke in one week from tomorrow and she couldn't have his heart because it already belonged to this blonde human. "Okay. But I assure you, take one step at my wedding and I _will_ kill you. I don't care what Sasuke says, you'll be dead and with his family around, don't think he'll stop me"

This hit a note within Naruto's heart. Sasuke's family? During what moments the vampire spoke of his family, the blonde could tell he'd do absolutely anything for them, he had some sort of inferior complex that he had to follow. The girl was right. Naruto had no place among them and now he felt the pain in his hand. Sakura stood, satisfied that she'd broken through his indifference. "Bye, Naruto! See you later" She waved like any other popular girl and caught her hand within her boyfriends–_fiances_, pulling them toward their usual table. The human realized Sasuke had just shown up and had been trying to make his way to them.

Dark eyes were trying to catch blue but came up empty. "What the fuck, did you say to him?" He made it look like he was simply whispering into the pinkettes ear as they sat down. The other vampires at the table could see otherwise.

"Not much, just extending an invitation to our union next Saturday. He'll have so much fun watching, don't you think?" Her voice was just as soft as his.

Sasuke's lips pressed together. "I'll kill you for this" He muttered as he wrapped a pale arm around her neck, too tightly.

"You forget," She turned her green eyes to his. "I'm already _dead_. And so are _you_..." She kissed his cheek then unwound his arm from her neck, matching his strength subtly. She moved his hand to intertwine with hers. Both cold grips with trying to crush the others.

"..._But_ he's not"

-Line Break-

"So, what are you gonna do?" Kiba asked, looking at his mopey blonde friend. He and Gaara were sitting on either sides of the small bed.

"I don't know" Naruto said, into his pillow. "Maybe just curl up and die"

Sasuke was gone. His wedding started in 4 hours and he was gone. He hadn't even came to say goodbye to the human he supposedly loved so much. He knew he sounded bitter, but Naruto couldn't help it. No, see you later? Or, I'll call you after I give my vows to my physco jealous vampire bride? His heart was twisted into knots but his mind was telling him this is what he got. He should've never continued his relationship with Sasuke.

First off, a human didn't belong in a vampires world. Second, that vampire you love, is bethrowed to another vampire. Third, that vampire he is marrying, hates your guts and won't hesitate to kill you. And lastly, that vampire absoluetly refuses to ever, _ever_ change you into one of them. They'd talked–argued– about that a lot the past few weeks. Sasuke always said he loved how warm his human was and how loud his heart would beat when they kissed. But on the other side, Naruto thought it would be much easier for them if the raven would just change his and they were able to love equally.

"That's it!" Gaara stood and opened the curtains above Naruto's bed, sun raining in. "We're going to that wedding!"

The two other juniors looked at him blankly. "No... we're not" The blonde laid back into his pillow. "I was told not to step foot at that wedding"

"So it would be okay if you step _in_ the place it's being held? I'll just say we're photographers" The redhead was enjoying being a smart ass.

"That's really dangerous, Gaara. There's gonna be a lot of vamps there and ours are going to be too busy in the wedding to help us" Kiba pointed out. "What if they attack?"

"Then we bring weapons. A stake for each of us, a turtleneck, anything really" The boy sounded so confident, the other two were starting to believe they could actually attend.

"But, Sakura hates me" The blonde said.

"Will she give you the time of day, if she's about to marry the guy of her dreams?" Gaara asked, not looking for an answer. "Plus, I bet she wants you to see it happen"

"I don't think I can watch" Again, with the depressed voice.

"Fine. When they ask if anyone objects, you have to–"

"No, no, no, a million times no!" Naruto sat up quickly, pointing a finger at his read haired friend. "How can you even say that!"

"Well, you do object right, Naruto?" This time Kiba spoke.

"Well, y-yeah"

"Then grow a pair and say something!" Gaara was blunt with his words and he jumped to stand on the bed before his friends. "Naruto Uzumaki! You've got nothing to lose, except maybe getting kicked out of a vampire wedding. But even then, who else can say they even got in? I believe Sasuke really loves you in his own sick, inveresed way, and if he sees you, he could see the error of his ways"

The dog lover was the next one to stand on the small bed. "Yeah! Naruto, we can't go without you. I'm not even gonna bother asking if you're okay anymore, because we can see you're not. We asked what we could do about it but now, we're just doing it. This wedding is bullshit and you need to be there when Sasuke realizes it" Kiba and Gaara put their hands on their hips, waiting for an answer from their idiot blonde boy.

Naruto looked up at his fellow juniors. They were dead serious about helping him. He thought back to when he met Kiba in grade school, on the playground. Two loud mouthed, spikey haired, loveable kids and they slammed together. Then he thought about how Gaara had joined them in junior high, because he and Naruto shared so much in common, they couldn't ignore it. Thinking about them now, technically they were now seniors at Konoha, he couldn't imagine any better bestfriends. He jumped up, "You guys rock!"

They shared a group hug and then Gaara pulled away. "Enough of that, now should we wear dresses or tuxedos?" He grinned and jumped off the twin bed.

"Well, I _do_ have the legs for it, but I'm thinking a tux" Kiba mused.

-Line Break-

The church the wedding was being held at, would've still been beautiful without all the decorations. It was huge and had large stained glass windows on every wall. Two winding staircases, a very high ceiling, laces of whites and blacks all over, sakura pettles on the white floor, and dozens of flower vases placed specificly around the room turned the place into a live-action fairy tale.

"Damn," Kiba whispered to his friends as they entered the building. "We may be underdressed"

The boys had their formal tuxedos on, Naruto with a blue undershirt, Gaara with red, and Kiba with grey. Before the boys left the redheads home, they'd been sure that they looked presentable. In fact, the trio looked downright handsome. Not that it mattered. No one had even looked at them when they'd entered the chuch, too busy finding seats. Being as cautious as they were, in each pocket they was a small stake, just in case.

"Did you notice, we're _not_ the only humans here?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah," Kiba looked around. Some people from their school were present. "They don't know?"

"Nope. Don't forget, vampires have Influence on humans" Gaara reminded them. On all humans except Naruto. The blonde tried to think back to how Sasuke had explained that to him, but then a hush fell over the assembled group and his blue eyes turned toward the front of the aisle.

Sasuke was standing there, looking more beautiful then ever. Maybe it was the flawless tux or how tame his hair was, or the calm, small smile on his face, but Naruto's stomach did a backflip. Neji, Itachi, and Shikamaru stood off a bit to the side, looking graceful. On the brides side Ino, Hinata, and Kurenai looked absurdly pretty.

The human had been too busy studying the others in the wedding that he'd missed when Sakura started walking toward her groom. He was too dishearted to notice how stunning her make up was done, or how the dress hugged her body perfectly, or how her hair was pulled into a very cute bun that drew attention to her face. He barely noticed. A hand gripped his and an arm was around his shoulders. Naruto flashed a small smile, his eyes staring only forward. Gaara and Kiba understood.

Now, the human zoned out when the talking about lifelong commitment began. Lifelong? They weren't _alive_. But he came back when he heard the words, "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your tongue"

Did he dare? He looked at his friends who nodded. He looked out around the seated people. So many vampires, did he dare speak? This was his chance to say something, to tell Sasuke he loved him, to stop this wedding nonsense. The blonde licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"I object!"

But the blondes lips hadn't even moved. The voice that broke the ceremony into whispers was not his own. A silver haired vampire stood from his chair, his chest puffed out. A mask covered half his face. He was a guy who hung out with Itachi, Kakashi Hatake.

He moved out of his row and into the aisle, stepping on the pettles. "I object. Sakura, I-I love you" This brought a gasp from the assembled people and some started to stand. The man waved them to sit. "Please, don't make this mistake. I know you _think_ this is what you want, but don't forget what you felt–_feel_ for me"

"Kakashi..." Sakura's eyes were wide with panic. She was looking between Kakashi, Sasuke, and her hands that were holding the Uchiha's. "G-get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" The man declared. This time, Fugaku Uchiha stood, and all eyes turned to him.

"Kakashi Hatake," Fugaku said, his voice making every human in the room tense. "You are–" His booming voice stopped as a wooden stick pierced through his chest. He turned his dark eyes to look behind himself, "Madara... Uchiha..?" As he spoke, dark red blood started to trickle from his mouth.

The next few things that happen were too fast for the trio of humans to quite understand. Fugaku fell to his knees, revealing a vampire with long spikey raven hair and red eyes, who looked like part of the Uchiha family. The crowd was up and flashing place to place, some fighting, baring fangs and some running, grabbing others and hauling out of the church. The wedding decorations were falling off the ceiling and walls, causing people to avoid getting hit or smashed. Blood was sprayed onto the white floor and sakura pettles, as more people met their deaths somehow.

Naruto's eyes saw the strange Uchiha standing before Itachi. He had a very pale man with long dark hair with him, along with a younger man with white hair pulled into a ponytail. The blonde assumed they were some kind of vampires. Then he realized a red haired man that looked almost elderly, had his hand on the older Uchiha's shoulder.

A pillar started to tilt. It was coming right toward the trio.

"Naruto!"

"Gaara!"

"Kiba!"

Their names were called and they each looked in different directions. Icy hands grabbed their coats and yanked them apart, each human in their respective boyfriends hands.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked when his head stopped spinning. "W-wait, who're you?" This was _not_ Sasuke. It was Itachi. His eyes were looking directly ahead and he kept his grip.

The blonde struggled with the iron hands forcing him to walk, seeing both Sasuke and Kakashi pinned to the ground with the new group of vampires over them. Beside them, several vampires laid bleeding or dying. The boy lost his voice. Sasuke was looking directly at him, his hand reaching out, clawing toward his human.

"Itachi, what the fuck?" Naruto turned back to his captor as he was dragged from the church and out to the street. A limo was waiting outside. "Itachi!"

"Be quiet, Naruto. Everything will be clear in a couple days" The older Uchiha said calmly. Days? That made Naruto twist and turn until he was thrown the the back seat of the vehicle, with Itachi following. Inside the car, he saw Sakura and the red haired vamp from earlier.

"Hello, Naruto" Sakura was still wearing her dress, she bared her fangs. And so did Itachi and the redhead. They pounced, each digging their teeth into different parts of the humans flesh.

Eventually, Naruto's screams died down. His eyes focused on the top of the limo, not the vampires sucking on him, until he lost consciousness.

**A/N: Phew! Done with that. Please let me know if you're confused. Things will get clearer next chapter, promise. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: I hope this chapter clears some stuff up for you. If it doesn't, review and I will answer any confusions you may have. Enjoy and review! **

**Warnings: No romance, quite the opposite. Sadly, character death again.**

"Kid! Hey, Sunshine!" A murky voice whispered desperately.

Naruto's eyes felt heavy, like they didn't want to open. His entire body ached, and not the good way. His arms refused to cooperate and his mind was swimming. "_Sunshine_!" That voice was calling to him. He forced his eyes open and took in his surroundings.

He was someplace dark, but with enough light to see just barely. It looked like a prison cell, the floors cemented and the walls made of stone. He sat up cautiously, his blurry vision gone. Both his wrists were cuffed and chained to a thin pole cemented to the ground. The chain was only long enough for him to take maybe 5 steps away. There was a girl, older than him by maybe 5 years, with long blue hair pulled into sloppy pigtails, attached to the same pole as him. Another person–what he _hoped_ was a person– way laying down, chained to another pipe, not moving an inch. "W-where–"

"Shh! Do you want them to come down here, kid?" The woman hushed the blonde. Her face was very thin and her grey eyes were bloodshot. Scars laced her neck and around her left cheek. Maybe the woman had been beautiful once upon a time, but in this state, she was nothing more than a shell of her former self. She scooted closer to Naruto, landing right beside him.

The blonde flinched and the woman flashed him a small, weak smile. "Sorry, Sunshine. I didn't want to scare you but I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up"

"Where am I?" Naruto felt cold. He was starting to remember what happen to him. He felt very betrayed and vulnerable to this woman.

"I think we're in Suna. Well, under it atleast. This is the head quarters for Akatsuki" She looked around, sighing.

"Akatsuki?"

"It's some sort of vampire... club or gang or _association_" The woman informed him. "They want only naturals in the world. They think bittens are abominations that only start trouble for vampires. So little by little they rid the world of–" She broke into a fit of coughs.

Naruto could say nothing, shock was setting in. This was dangerous. "Don't have a heart attack. They won't help you" The woman giggled softly. The way she spoke, like they were simply gossiping over a picket fence.

"This isn't funny! What if they bite us?" He didn't want to be bitten by anyone, minus Sasuke. Thinking about his vamp right now made his chest tighten with pain. What was happening to him while he sat around helpless? The blonde pulled against the chains, huffing his breath out.

"Well, even if they bite me, it won't do much" She touched his cheek, smiling.

The boy let her. Her skin was frozen. "Y-you're?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm a bitten. Sorry, it's been awhile since I've had someone to talk to" She nodded her head toward the other body.

"What's your name?" His earlier fear of the female was fading. She had no aggression on her skinny face and she hadn't tried to eat him.

"Katsue. Katsue Hara" She smiled again. "And I've been here for a 2 months, I think" She read the question in Naruto's eyes. "And what's yours, Sunshine?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," He told her. They shook hands. "Why is this happening to me?" He went back to his pit of despair. This was insane. Suna was about 3 days from Konoha, so all his friends were probably freaking out because he was completely missing. He couldn't wrap around the fact that Itachi had helped throw him into the hands of natural vampire enthusiasts. Why? "Katsue, can you tell me everything you know?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to talk" She shifted to a more comfortable position. "Itachi was the one who sold you out, in order to get something he wants. I don't know what that is though. Madara Uchiha runs this place and his partners are Kyuubi and Nagato, together they strive for _peace_; At least, between vampires. As for people like us, they find us useful in some way so they keep us around to do their bidding for awhile" She coughed a bit again, shaking her head apologetic.

"What do they make you do?"

"What haven't they made me do?" She had a sick grin on her face. "But really, I'm around because I have the ability to read minds. Well I _had_, it's starting to fade now. I'm weak and fangless" She showed him the gaps in her gums where her fangs had been torn away.

Naruto was silent again. He waited for her to continue. She had a far away look on her face, "I can't tell why you're around. But anyway, they want your boyfriend to join and his friend too... Neji, I believe. They're strong. But they'll kill any other vampire they aren't choosing, natural or not because they don't want them for some reason. Akatsuki is twisted like that. Which means, you're also bait, Sunshine. Madara went off the deep end a long time ago, he thinks humans are desposable. They have a lot of other naturals working for them, no vampire is going to be safe with him around" Her voice was automatic. She must've explained this many times.

"How do I get out of here?" Naruto found his voice. This was a lot of information but his senses were on high alert, so he was comprehending faster. "I don't want Sasuke coming into this!"

"Shhh! Sunshine!" Katsue covered his mouth. But it was too late for that. There were voices coming down the stairs, laughing. "Act weak and undesirable" She pushed him with amazing strength and he fell back and froze.

"Hey, there's a new one!" A cheery voice was right in front of his face. He opened his blue eyes and was met with purple ones. A man with short white hair was smirking down at him. "And he's a cutie too!" He turned to laugh with his orange haired friend.

"H-hey, Suigetsu! What about _me_?" Katsue called, watching the vampire reach out and grab Naruto by the bloodied shirt. "Forget about him..." She let her voice trail off, trying to save Naruto the humiliation. She'd been through it already, so it was no big deal for her.

"Mm, I'll come back for you, but I want to try the blonde out"

"You're coming with me, Katsue-chan. Since, Rai-chan seems to have left us early" The orange haired man glanced over to the motionless body.

Katsue did her best to laugh. "But, Juugo... I want to stay with–" Heat rushed her face and the sound cracked through the air.

Naruto had never seen a woman struck before. It made him angry. "Hey, you! Get away from her!" He started to crawl her way.

"Uh uh. I picked you. C'mon!" Suigetsu used his strength to pick the boy up, unchain him, and start up the stairs. But he could still hear Katsue asking Juugo to stop and leave her new friend alone, he was only a kid.

And he didn't really have time to react to that, because he was suddenly face down in a bed, suffocating and dizzy. He started to protest and kick when icy hands found their way underneath his tattered shirt. A hand forced his face back into the sheets.

"Don't want you to be too loud, blondie" Suigetsu chuckled. Naruto shut his eyes.

"Get off him" A calm voice said, suddenly. There was a pause and Suigetsu was off of him, a thud sounded, and the blonde spun around. Itachi.

"Itachi!" He said, half happy half accussing. "What is going on?" He balled his fists.

The older Uchiha was in his face, "I can't tell you right now, but I will soon. Just stay alive until I can get you back to my foolish little brother" He pecked the boy on the forehead.

-Line Break-

Itachi had chained him up again. This made the human mad, but he couldn't hate the man yet. He'd given him some clean clothes and water. He told him he'd keep him as safe as possible but couldn't guarantee he would save him every time. When the blonde asked what Itachi had to do with anything, he'd been told that Akatsuki had something he needed. When the blonde asked about Sasuke, all he got was a shrug.

Katsue wasn't in their prison when he'd returned. It worried him that she was gone, but he had no way of doing anything. He'd wait for her to return, before asking anymore questions about their situation. Maybe she was able to gain more info. Naruto had begun to like the woman, she was still cheery even given their life-death predicament. Well, was it life or death for her... since she was a vampire? He gave up trying to figure out his own riddle.

What he thought was 2 hours later, Naruto's heart dropped. Where was Katsue? She hadn't been dragged up the stairs he believed, so what happened to her? He glanced at the lifeless body a ways away from him, was it the same thing that happen to her– Rai? Naruto ran his eyes over the cell, trying to find some sort of clue to where the woman had gone. Blue eyes zeroed in on a pile of dust he hadn't noticed before. His heartbeat quicked as he started to crawl toward it, fighting his chains, seeing how far the dust spread. Far enough to shape a body.

There was a sheet of paper was laying in the middle of the dust. Reaching as far as he could, the blonde grabbed the sheet and forced himself to read it:_ 'My name is Katsue, this is the only type of autobiography I'm ever going to get, and it's on a sheet of toilet paper'_ Naruto could almost hear her strained laugh. _'I don't regret becoming what I am, really I don't. There are a lot of things I wish I was able to do, but I can't. Which I'm okay with now. I hope I've never bit anyone you know! If I did, I really do apologize. I can't write for long, but there's something I want the person reading this paper to know; I don't know you, but thank you. And I wish that you get out of here, and without any resentment to vampires. Please don't blame all of us for what some have done to you! Surely there is one in your life, that you adore? Otherwise... would you be here? Have no fear for me, please. I love you with all my heart. -Katsue' _

The note sounded just like her, even with the shaky handwritting and spotted paper. Short and gossipy. Katsue wasn't coming back. This time, she was actually dead. He wasn't sad about it though, he really couldn't picture her in Hell. No, Naruto was absolutely sure that she went to Heaven.

**A/N: Please review! This story really got complicated, huh? Tell me what you think of the changes and maybe there'll be a reunion next chapter.:) I will also be updating every weekend, friday or saturday for sure. Btw: Katsue is based on my OC from my other story, and was simply there to explain things better. More coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Enjoy and review! **

**Warnings: Nothing really but a short chapter.**

"Tell me everything you know!" Sasuke demanded. "Right now!" He tightened his grip on Kabuto's neck.

"Never..." The white haired vamp managed to croak out.

Sasuke growled loudly. They had caught one of the intruding vampires, and needed as much information on where Itachi had taken Naruto as possible and they needed it at this very moment. The other vampires– Orochimaru– had gotten away. They had all heard of that man. Experimenting with humans and using them to test his theories, this did nothing calm themselves over Naruto. "Speak!" He tightened his hand at the vampires neck.

"That's not working, Sasuke!" Neji threw his hands up in frustration. Gaara said nothing, his face paler than usual. "We need another idea"

Sasuke lost himself and kicked the white haired vampire, then started to pace. He looked at the ruined wedding decorations and scowled. Where did _Sakura_ go? He turned to look at the man with the mask.

Kakashi shrugged from the chair he was sitting in, reading the question in the Uchiha's eyes. "I wish I knew" He had his masked pulled up over one of his eyes now, having damaged it in the struggle.

Bodies of vampires laid in small pools of blood, people would be asking questions, police would have to be dealt with. Shikamaru had gone to handle it and tooken Kiba with him. All other people would have to be tracked down later. What was strange to Sasuke, though, only vampires had been killed, no human had been touched. What did that mean? "What do all these people have in common?" Thinking of Madara and what he knew.

Neji and Kakashi glanced around, shrugging. They had picked up on the ravens hunch. "Besides being vampires, nothing" Neji sighed.

Out of another fit, Sasuke turned to kicked Kabuto again, cursing. They'd never find Naruto like this! Who knew where he could be? And he was stuck covering this mess! "If you would tell me what I want to know, this could go a lot easier for you" He ground out, holding his foot over Kabuto's chest. "Otherwise, I will _kill_ you"

"Y-you don't have the... nerve..." Kabuto said through the blood in his mouth.

In response, the Uchiha lifted a stake from a lifeless body, and had it over the white haired vamps throat instantly. "Believe me, I do" His voice was laced with ice. "Not only did they kill my father, they stole my lover too"

"So, now he's your lover?"

Dark eyes turned to meet green ones. Sakura leered at him. In a flash, they were trapped in a stale mate with their arms. Neji taking over holding Kabuto as the vamp tried to escape. "Aren't you the least bit sad that our wedding was ruined over some human?" She pouted.

Sasukes's fangs were so bared he thought they would fall out. "Where did you take Naruto?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The pinkette grinned. She wouldn't tell him just yet, she needed him to suffer a bit longer. But what was unexpected, was for Sasuke's eyes to grow even darker. He started to push forward, over powering Sakura's arms. She snapped her teeth shut and pushed back, trying to level her strength. The Uchiha wasn't having it, he completely overpowered her, hearing the snap of her left arm. "Sasuke! If you kill me, you'll never know where he is" The pale fist was inches from her face, but froze.

"Speak" Sasuke said for the umpteenth time that day.

"I cannot unless you do something first"

"What?"

He released her and her legs gave out. The girl picked herself up, and realigned her arm before it began healing. "As punishment for telling our secret to a human..." She smirked again. "You have to make a new one" She turned her eyes to the only set of other green ones in the room.

The redheads heart sped up. "No" He shook his head. "I'm not becoming the undead for this"

"Whose order is this?" Neji demanded.

"Sorry, Gaara" She shrugged ignoring the Hyuuga. "You want Naruto alive right? Then die–so I can tell you where he is"

"Please, Gaara" Sasuke's eyes were begging, the need to see his blonde safe becoming too much. He wasnt happy about turning Gaara but if it would save Naruto...

Neji was infuriated. "Don't ask that of him, Sasuke. You have no idea–have you lost your mind?" He grip was tightening on Kabuto's neck. "No way!" He fangs glittered.

Sakura giggled at the predicament. Madara had been right. "You had better hurry. Don't know how long it'll take to fully change him" She watched the redhead fidget.

"Why are you working with them, Sakura?" Kakashi said, his voice breaking. He stood to move to stand before her. "I know this isn't who you are"

For a spilt second, her face fell. "Because, Kakashi. I have to"

"No, you don't. You can stop and be on our side"

"I can't"

"Sakura, do not be stubborn" Kakashi placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, it's not that" She gave him a small smile, the resolve in her green eyes apparent. "My Changer told me to, and I can't deny him anything"

The room was silent, besides Kabuto's harsh breathing. Sakura–was a _bitten_? How? But–what did that mean? Suddenly it all snapped together for Sasuke. _Bittens_. All the dead bodies were _bittens_. Madara had always been proud of being a natural, so he took it to the extreme. "I understand. It's Madara Uchiha were dealing with, right? I know who to get to handle this" He turned his eyes to the still angry Hyuuga. "But still, I need to save Naruto"

"And I still won't let you near Gaara" Neji told his best friend. A hand slipped onto his shoulder and he turned his white eyes to pale green ones.

"It's fine, Neji," The redhead spoke clearly. "I can do this"

"It's dangerous! Your life is at stake here and this is all to sudden" The vampire looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "You do not have to–"

"This is for Naruto. Plus, I'll get to spend eternity with you... So, it's fine right?" He nodded his head then turned to Sakura. "I want Neji to do it"

"Fair enough" Sakura approved. "One more thing" There was a beat of silence, then Kabuto yelped as his chest was pierced and he went unconscious. "I'm sorry you all got pulled into this. It's just, I can't break my bond to Madara"

**A/N: Please review. Yeah I know, not my best chapter. I kinda forced it out so I could update. But anyway, next one will be better, promise! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Well to the next chapter! Please enjoy and review. Only two more chapters after this!**

**Warnings: Drama!**

"Naruto! You need to stay awake!" Itachi said sharply, adjusting the blonde he was supporting with one arm.

Said blonde grunted and let his head dip back down. "Why... My life is over..." He mumbled through tired lips.

How long had he been cooped up in that hell hole before Itachi decided to drag him out? With a silent sigh, he realized it'd only been two days. It just felt like more since it was so dreary and dark. Without knowing anything that was going on upstairs, all the sort-of-senior could do was sit around, count, think, or sleep. But when you slept so much, you couldn't sleep when it was time to sleep, so your whole pattern of sleeping was off. Naruto broke his mind from its musing when he faintly heard Itachi talking. "Wha?"

"-I said, right about now Sasuke should be on his way with–"

"Sasuke?" Even the name sound funny on his tongue. The blondes senses were now on high awareness. They had traveled upstairs and out into a room he had yet to see. It was bright and resembled a club of some sort, adorned with reds and blacks. Already Naruto had a bad feeling. People–vampires– were running the place, serving drinks to others and dancing. So, it was a club. "What's going on now?" His blue eyes centered in on the three figures they were approaching.

"Naruto," Itachi stopped walking half way. He turned to face the human, his eyes a strange color of red. _You have to trust me on this. This has been a long time coming, they've been trying to take down Madara for awhile. It wasn't until he stole from me that I became involved, you remember you're bait right?_

Naruto looked at the vampire in disbelief. How was he doing that? It must have something to do with his eyes. The blonde nodded. "Itachi... What did they take from you?"

Still using his eye technique Itachi said, _my lover. Deidara._

Nodding, finally understanding the boy let himself be sat down before the three men. All of whom he recognized. There was the red haired one, Nagato; his potential rapist, Suigetsu; and in the center of the booth, the dark haired one who'd killed Fugaku, Madara. Atleast Naruto thought his name was Madara. They seemed to be in a private section, no one too close to them.

"Uzumaki-kun," The lead vamp started. "I have... A proposal for you"

"Pr-proposal?" His throat was dry, like they had sucked the blood out of him already. Itachi disappeared, leaving the boy alone.

"You see, we know about your little talent" Madara continued, not seeming to take notice of the humans hesitation. "You're unaffected by most of our various abilities. This is due from the unique bloodtype passed down to you from your mothers side. I'm sure you're aware of this, so I'll cut straight to the chase. We want you to work for us, you give our kind... A certain ability, that would otherwise be impossible to gain"

"Which is?" This was the first time Naruto was hearing about this. The way the vampires were staring at him made his stomach sink even deeper. It wasn't a proposal, it was a demand.

"Nagato?" Madara turned his dark eyes to the older looking man. Said man lifted a small pointed piece of wood, and proceeded to charge it toward his chest, not even flinching. Naruto tensed, waiting to see the blood spill from the redheads chest, but was shocked to see the stake crushed. "You give our kind, _invincibility_!" The ancient Uchiha's voice was thrilled.

"How can my blood do that? That's impossible"

The vampire was in his face instantly. "How is my very existence possible? But I've been around for a very long time, because of little defects like you. How it happen serves no purpose, only that it did. You humans are remarkable sometimes, when you're not begging for mercy" He ran a frozen hand across the blondes cheek. "It doesn't last forever but it works for awhile, and that is enough for us. It's a unique power you have, we want to _utilize_ it. So long we look for ways to keep striving for peace forever! Don't look so frightened, you are a great person! You think Sasuke Uchiha didn't know this? He was going to drain you dry one of these days, you're very lucky we got to you first"

"He would never–" The human started to growl, feeling the need to defend his vampire. Madara slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Never raise your voice to me, Uzumaki-kun. Sasuke-kun knew very well what you could do, and he was selfishly keeping you to himself. Oh, the resource he was hiding. Do you think he ever planned on telling you? He'll have to receive a bit of punishment when he joins us, but that is all in due time" The Uchiha moved away from the human, going back to sit beside his colleagues. "I need an answer from you now"

Naruto broke out in a cold sweat. He couldn't refuse, unless he wanted to be forced. But they wouldn't kill him either, they wanted his blood and wouldn't be able to have it, if he were dead. So, with this, the blonde said, "As long as you swear not to hurt Sasuke or any of my friends"

"As long as Sasuke-kun joins peacefully, you have my word. I couldn't care less about your mortal friends"

A pale hand reached out toward the human. Naruto shakily shook it, signing away the rest of his life to be a blood flavored energy drink to a bunch of conservative vampires.

Another figure was seated at the table. "Naruto-kun, you have to come with me now" Who Naruto assumed was Orochimaru, said. "I'll be taking... a couple blood samples" He smirked at the suddenly frozen boy.

The tan boys heart grew cold as he stood from his chair, his face falling. The pale white vampire grabbed his arm and started to lead him away. He would try to be brave-for his friends sake- maybe there was some way out of this. He still had Itachi to rely on. And maybe if he was behaved, Sasuke wouldn't–

There was a crash followed by noise that oddly reminded him of the chaos at the wedding. And just like at the wedding, someone dropped dead. This time it was Orochimaru, his face full of shock and his body doubling over on the floor. And this time was Sasuke standing behind the corpse, his face sprayed with blood. Blue eyes met familiar black ones, which quickly turned to red. _Get down, under the table, now!_

Obeying the booming voice in his head, the blonde scrambled to the floor and started to crawl toward a table. There was the sound of vampires flashing around and females shrieking, but he could clearly make out Kiba's frantic voice, his hand waving him to hurry to the safety under his table. It felt like ages since he'd seen his brunette friend, and the blonde quickened his crawl.

Arriving under the table, Naruto asked, "What is all this? Where'd you guys come from?"

"You think we'd just let you be kidnapped?" Kiba yelled over the noise. "We came here to rescue you and we brought some others with us"

The human had thought he'd counted to many fighting bodies for his regular crowd of vamps. "Is Sasuke okay?"

"He's fine! Just a little cranky" They watched said Uchiha viciously fight with anyone within his reach, the best they could. "You okay?" The humans jumped when a body landed on their table.

"I'm good!" He was feeling warm inside, since his friends had come for him. He wasn't alone. "Where's Gaara?" If he and Kiba were under a table, wouldn't their red haired friend be too?

"He's out there fighting" Kiba said quietly. But Naruto heard him perfectly clear though the brawl. His blue eyes picked up on a particular vampire. His hair was brick red, his eyes were faintly green, his skin whitely pale, and he was in the action of using his extra sharp fangs to rip off another vampires neck.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far. There are only two more chapters left and then this is a wrap! Please review to let me know how you've liked the story this far. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Well, it's almost time to wrap this up. One more chapter after this. Check out the poll on my page about what kind of story you would like me to write next, plus I'm taking sugesstions. Best one will be written! Please enjoy and review!**

**Warnings: Just some character deaths!**

"It doesn't have to come to this, Sasuke-kun" Madara said calmly.

"The hell it doesn't!" Sasuke snapped, standing before the table Naruto and Kiba was stationed under.

"It's not like the kid put any out," Suigetsu complained, his purple eyes trying to snatch Naruto's.

Sasuke let out a hiss and balled his fists even tighter. Shikamaru stood beside him, Neji with Gaara trying to get the newly made vampire to relax. The redhead was having a hard time not attacking Naruto or Kiba, which was a big problem all on its own.

The blondes eyes ran over the crowd around the club. Infront of him there were his friends, along with Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Hinata, and Kurenai. Asuma had been staked and lay a ways away, watching everything with shallow breaths. Kurenai kept sneaking glances toward him. On the other side Madara, Nagato, Kabuto and Suigetsu stood. They were trapped in a stalemate of some sort, but Madara could see he was out numbered and was still trying to convince Sasuke and Neji to join him. Other less prominent vampire lay dead.

"You stole from me," Sasuke seemed on the verge of attacking again. "Unforgivable!"

Itachi placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, restricting. "Calm yourself. Think" Was all he said.

The youngest Uchiha thought for a moment, let his shoulders relax, but not before shaking Itachi off. "We're taking Naruto and Deidara, and leaving"

"That is quite impossible" Madara was still just as smooth as before. Naruto snapped his teeth together. "You also stole from me. You stole the one thing I've been searching for the most, peace"

"You can't use Naruto to seek your peace. He's a human being and it's against our laws to meddle–" Shikamaru started.

The eldest Uchiha growled at the Nara. "Our laws? Those laws were set before naturals! Not second-hand vampires with no bloodline! Don't you or your type, say another word to me" His voice was laced with such hostility that all the vampires went back to tense positions.

"You admit to that being our law! Yet, you purposely over look them in your operations. Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because. Who makes the laws? Kage's and their officials. But what do these Kage's do about our kind changing humans into vampires, nothing. But simply using them as servants or too much nourishment is wrong. How is the relationship between Changer and Bitten any different than slave and master? Right, Sakura?" The man turned his eyes to the pinkette who flinched.

"Please," Sakura said. "Don't"

Madara grinned and shook his head, apologetic. "They must see this" He then focused on Naruto. "Sakura, kill Naruto for me"

The girl froze, then turned slowly toward the table where the blonde was hiding. "I'm so sorry, Naruto..." She took a step toward him.

Hinata and Kurenai hurried to pin the pinkette to a table, but still they had difficulty holding her down. She was fighting viciously at their arms, trying to break free and attack.

"What are you doing to her?" Kakashi demanded.

"Asserting myself as her maker" Madara was back to his calm voice, watching his creation try to obey his command.

"You've made your point, now call her off!" Kakashi's voice was loud and full of anger directed at Madara.

"No"

"What has this to do with your peace? It will only create further chaos and eliminate your greatest resource" Itachi spoke.

"Maybe I did not make myself clear..." The oldest man mused. "Either Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto join my ranks, or I kill him. And Deidara too. This power has been hidden from me for awhile now, I will wait no more"

"You've lost yourself in your fictional version of peace!" Neji had his arms wrapped securely around his redhead. "This is not the way you achieve your goal!" He was swinging between anger and concern due to Gaara's constant advances toward the humans.

"And what do any of you know?"

"We know that killing does not bring peace. We know that humans are not disposable and neither are bittens. I don't care about peace though," Sasuke looked Madara directly in the eyes. "I'm going to see you dead for making an attempt on Naruto's life"

"As will I, for Deidara" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"If you want to kill me, you'll also have to kill Sakura," Madara pointed out. "She will keep trying to kill Naruto until I command her otherwise or she succeeds"

"So be it"

This is what Naruto heard last, because then the vampires were lunging toward each other. Their growls and hisses filled the club and he flinched away from the sound. His blue eyes tried to follow all the blurred movements but failed. "Kiba!"

"What?" The only other human answered, his voice high.

"In case we don't make it out of this, I love you!" Even if he was being a tad dramatic, it's not everyday you become the cause for a vampire war.

"Love you too, man!" He was able to break out a small smile.

Then almost automatic, both humans turned their eyes to look at their red haired friend, that would complete their trio. The Hyuuga was behind Gaara, holding his arms behind his back. His green eyes were wide and frantic, as if the two boys were the only thing in the world. It sent chills up their spines and they made themselves look away. Was that how Gaara was going to be forever? And to make it worse, Neji had to watch him, so he could help with the fight.

"How did it come to this?"

"I have no idea"

"We're gonna die"

"No we're not!"

As if to add emphasis to his words, Sasuke tore at Madara's neck, then flew back to land on their table. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yes"

"Kiba?"

"Y-yeah"

"Good" Sasuke nodded even though niether human could see.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. When he got no clear answer he continued, "Since when can you fly?"

The boys heard a small chuckled before the vamp was off the table, and in the middle of the battle again. Bodies were being tossed and shoved everywhere, breaking tables and glass. Naruto's eyes stayed wide. There was a thud and Kiba let out a manly squeal when they recognized Suigetsu, laying dead on the ground before the table. He wasn't staked, just torn apart. Then maybe staked.

"Let's move somewhere else!"

"Yeah" Catiously Naruto and Kiba crept out from underneath their shelter, heading toward another undamaged table. It had seen no action yet, so it looked safe enough. But, just because the Gods frowned upon him, Naruto scraped his knee against some the the broken glass on the floor. "Fuck!"

And because he was tuned in with the blonde, Sasuke looked away from Madara when he heard Naruto curse and smelled his blood.

And lastly because Sasuke wasn't paying attention anymore, Itachi was fighting Madara one on one, and the ancient vampire proved to be too much for a single Uchiha. By the time Sasuke dubbed Naruto fine, Madara had launched Itachi clear across the bar and into the blood-filled alcohol bottles, shattering even more glass. The humans were stuck out in the open.

Nagato used this time to fetch Deidara, since everyone was frozen. The bitten blonde called out for Itachi and seemed desperate for an answer. "Bow down and be quiet" Nagato told him. Deidara did nothing but listen to his maker. He dropped to his knees, ducked his head, and opened his mouth no more.

"No!"

Sakura had broken out of Kurenai and Hinata's arms and was rushing toward the bleeding blonde. She scooped him off the floor and held him by the neck against the table. "Naruto!" She hissed. Kiba jumped off the ground and onto the pinkettes back, blinding her with his hands. She screamed and released her hold on the blonde. Sakura spun, trying to knock the dog lover off her back. Finally she gave up and used the hands to pry his hands away and fling him to the ground. Kiba landed with an crash, his back on the spilled glass.

The pinkette then straddled him, fangs out. But enough time had passed so that the other vamps had recovered and snatched her back. She thrashed but couldn't get away. "I have to kill him!" She told them.

"No, you don't!" Kakashi was in her face. "You can be stronger than this, Sakura"

Between all the fighting, Shikamaru had found his way to the injured Kiba. "Kibs... Stay with me!"

"Shut up!" Kiba snapped, pushing himself up. "I'm not a girl! I'm fine"

"All of you are wide open"

Madara let his eyes take on a swirl pattern as all the vampires turned back to look at him. One by one each felt the strike, either a blow to their heads or stomachs, and they each fell before him. For some reason, he even took down Nagato. "You're too weak for me" He said. On top of the table, Naruto saw Sasuke and Kakashi try to come back but the power of the elder Uchiha was far beyond and even they lay on the floor paralyzed.

"Don't worry, they won't die. They're still conscious, so they can watch us take our leave. Come now, Naruto-kun"

"No, leave us alone!" The blonde watched with wide eyes as the vamp made his way toward him. This couldn't be happening. Everyone had been defeated. All the people who had come to rescue him, it was his fault they had all failed. If it weren't for Naruto, no one would be hurt or dead. If it weren't for–

Madara gasped and turned to look behind himself. Through his fear, Naruto could make out the stake piercing his chest. How could–? Be who–? Why did–?

"Hashirama Senju... Of course, I should've known. You would be the only to bypass my Rasengan"

The vampire drove the stake futher into Madara's chest. "You've made too much noise, Madara. Look at what you've done to our kind" Senju ran his eyes over his fallen brethren, stopping at Sasuke and Itachi. "You've done quite enough"

"Heh. Quite enough you say?" The other ancient vamp asked. "It will never be enough. Even though you managed to kill me, there will always be another to replace myself. This cycle, this killing, changing, eating cycle will continue until the end of time–"

"Madara Uchiha!" Senju growled. He drove the stake all the way through the chest, along with his hand. "You have no more strength. You have no more words. And you have no peace for your soul"

"You believe our kind have souls?" His voice was barely over a whisper. "You were always foolish"

"And you were always wrong"

Naruto watched as the Uchiha fell to the ground and slowly faded into dust. He thought faintly to Katsue. Did she go easily, or did she have time to really think?

The door to the bar bust open and vampires with their faces covered with animal masks burst through, armed with stakes. They secured the room and the humantensed as they examined all the other vampires in the room. A pale blonde haired vampire was always first to touch one, she was beautiful with huge breasts. Then he exhaled when she started to heal his friends.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The blonde turned his wide eyes to the Kage, who was looking at him intently but kindly. "Y-yes?"

"You are free from any contract you had with Madara Uchiha. Sakura Haruno will be handled by us, so please do not worry. We are sorry we were unable to stop the transformation of Gaara Sabaku, we needed more evidence on Madara before we could act" Hashirama nodded once.

"I-it's okay"

"However, there is one more thing we have to address before anyone is allowed to leave" Senju waited until Tsunade and revived Sasuke's limbs and the young Uchiha hurried to Naruto's side. "You all have broken a very scacred law, letting more than one human know of our existence. That is a crime, despite your circumstances"

"Then what is your punishment?" Sasuke demanded, his arm securely around his blonde.

"Either you can change Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka or meet the Fire" The Kage declared. "I am sorry"

"What kind of options are those?" Shikamaru rose to one elbow. "You're telling us to either kill them or be killed!"

"The law is the law, and no vampire is above the law. Think of it like this: both humans would be safer and eventually there will be another one of us trying to secure Naruto Uzumaki's blood as our own. Why not eliminate the threat once and for all? We will be back in one month. Please, try to understand" The ancient vampire bowed his head and he and his forces disappeared instantly, Sakura with them.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "I'll be fine. And I'll be with you forever"

The vampire pressed his forehead to a tan one. "You don't understand this lifestyle. It's not what you think it is. Senju might believe we have souls, but..."

The blonde scoffed. "I don't care! What's a soul to being with you for all eternity?" He put his arms around the pale neck. "Sasuke, I love you. Change me?"

**A/N: And now there's one more chapter left! Holy crap! I've really come to like this fic too. Please review and the last chapter could be up in a couple days. Don't forget to visit the poll. Thanks for reading... You're amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile readers! Here's another chapter and it is not the last. The next one will be. Please review, cuz this is almost through and there's no going back. Maybe. Visit my poll. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: SasuNaru smut. Finally!**

"C'mon. Don't be scared, teme" Naruto said, patting the bed softly. He sat cross-legged, waiting for his boyfriend to join him.

"I'm not scared, dobe" But he stayed standing. His dark eyes kept avoiding blue ones regardless. He continued to ball up his hands and then attempt to relax. "You should be the one whose afraid"

"I have nothing to be afraid of Sasuke, this is what I want" The blonde said firmly, nodding his head. "Don't be such a baby!"

Sasuke let his eyes run over his very own room. This would be the last time his room would see a human Naruto. The last time he would kiss warm lips, or touch flushed skin. He would never see Naruto blush again. The Uchiha focused on the impatient boy before him. "You want me to do it, right now?"

"Yes!"

The vampire leaned forward, resting his knees on the bed and hovering over the human, who laid back on the pillows expectantly. "Right this very moment?"

Now, it was his turn to get nervous. "Yeah..."

A cold hand crawled slowly up his chest and froze. "I'm going to miss this the most" He was referring to the rapid beating coming from a tan chest. He leaned down and kissed the spot through the shirt, before lifting it over the quiet blondes head. Sasuke tossed the shirt aside and began tracing little circles with his tongue, making Naruto breath deeply. The human let his eyes slip shut and his hands move into raven colored hair.

Taking his time, Sasuke made his way to Naruto's stomach, breezing over the belly button. He kissed the little trail leading up to the waist line of the blondes jeans. "Naruto?"

"Mm?" Blue eyes fluttered open. Sasuke crawled back over his human and laid down next to him with a sigh. "You don't wanna do it anymore?" Naruto sat up, becoming aware of his erection.

"No. I want to do it, I just don't want to do _it_" Sasuke clarified.

Naruto pursed his lips in annoyance. Then his face became soft. "Sasuke?" He moved to straddle the vampire and huffed out his breath, placing his hands on the icy chest. There was no heartbeat. "I want to be like this too"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and want to be with you forever. Like my life has any value if you're gone, now"

"Naruto, don't be such an idiot. You have plenty to live for"

The senior started to trace his hands along his boyfriends neck. "Yeah right. My family's dead, my godfather is always traveling, all my friends have become vampires, I'm still aging and one day I'm gonna be dust!"

"So, you rather me just kill you now and get it over with?" Sasuke asked as Naruto leaned down to kiss him and nod. "Hn" He allowed the blonde to take his shirt off and begin copying his earlier activities. He could feel Naruto's bulge against his own, and reached between their bodies to give it a squeeze. In response, his boyfriend bounced which only increased the intensity. "Take your pants off"

The tan boy obeyed and lifted himself to try to remove the aggravating jeans as quickly as possible. When he failed, pale hands made easy work of both the pants and boxers, then drew him back down. "N-not fair. You're not naked" His voice was uneven do to the icy grip on his ever-hardening cock.

Sasuke chuckled. "Then fix it" He raised one eyebrow at the human ontop of him.

There was a hesitating moment in which Naruto blushed. But after the vampire laughed again, his confidence was back. He removed himself from the lap once more, and fiddled with the button and zipper of his lovers pants. As soon as both were undone and down, he yanked the jeans down, including the underwear. With that out of the way, he sunk his mouth down Sasuke length, gaining a surprised gasp in return.

The humans tongue got to work around the head and he used one hand to help him keep it in his mouth. In the back of his mind, he realized it was his first time performing a blowjob. To check how he was doing, he gave a particularly hard suck, and heard the pleasured moan from Sasuke. Naruto kept at it until the hands tangled in his hair started to pull him away.

"Not yet"

The Uchiha pulled the blonde boy ontop of him again, circling his entrance with one finger. Deliberately slow, he pushed the digit in and watched the humans face. "I really do love that blush"

"Shut the h-hell up" Naruto replied, panting. Already he was ready for another finger. And when it was added, he found himself thrusting down on the two of them, trying to insight the real pleasure he wanted from his boyfriend. "S-Sasuke, please!"

"Ask, Naruto. And I'll do it"

In a moment of being a smart-ass, Naruto said, "Make me–one of you"

And in a moment of willingness, Sasuke said, "Okay"

As he spoke that last word, the vampire positioned himself at his Loves entrance and made his way inside the tight heat. The blonde called out loudly, still in shock over what the Uchiha had just said. Before he could fully understand, inhumanly strong hands were lifting his hips and slamming them back down, fast. "Sasuke, w-wait!" He saw the fangs flick out.

"You don't want to wait, Naruto. I'll-I'll do this for you" He had his eyes closed, but his body was reacting perfectly with the humans. He growled at how good it all felt, and the warmth his frozen body was stealing.

Suddenly, the vampire shot up so he was in a sitting position, with Naruto still riding. "Tell me you're ready, dobe" He pressed their lips together, before giving his Naruto a chance to speak.

Blue eyes vaguely saw the bottoms fangs gleaming. His arms wrapped around an icy neck and he leaned his body into Sasuke's. "Teme... do it..." He moaned, burying his face into the Uchihas neck, giving him a perfect view of his own.

The teeth hurt. Pain shot directly to the core of Naruto's very center but he swore to himself he wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't make Sasuke hurt. He was aware that blood was being taken from him and something burning was taking it's place inside his veins. His body was turning into a pit of fire. And Sasuke was still thrusting inside of him, rocking their bodies together in sync. This had to mean something, this had to mean he was going to belong to Sasuke forever. Naruto would be strong and brave, always with the teme. There was no way the two of them could ever get closer than this. Now, they would be blood linked. Maker and created.

The Uchiha laid the blonde down on the bed, trying to change him as quickly as possible. The blod was too sweet for him to handle. His ears could pick up of the frantic heart that was Naruto's, and the slowly dieing pulse. Both males had already came, and it was just a matter of time until the vampire had drained the human now. Sasuke knew of the pain Naruto had, he was well aware, but he also knew this was the kind of connection his dobe wanted the most. It was the type of connection he wanted most too. There would never be anything to ever seperate them again. Naruto would be with him forever.

With a smack, the young Uchiha pulled his lips from the now cold neck. Wait. All he had to do now was wait.

-Line Break-

Consciousness. There was finally consciousness. Along with it came the sound of everything around him and hitch of breath as his fingers twitched.

Naruto opened his monetarily unnaturally blue eyes and sat up. He was in some room of the Uchiha house he'd never been in before. It smelled clean. "How long was I changing?" He asked the assembled people–vampires. He noted how easy his voice came.

Neji and Gaara, Shikamaru and the also-fresh Kiba, Itachi and Deidara, the rest of the gang smiled at him.

"About 2 days. Gave me time to get everything ready, dobe" Sasuke answered. He had just moved to the blondes side, but now the new-vamps eyes could keep up with the movement. The Uchiha smiled at him.

And it may have been the clearest thing Naruto had ever seen.

**A/N: No, this isn't over yet! Just one more chapter guys! Man, I really like this one too. Don't forget my poll: So far there are nine voters and SasuNaru is tied with NaruOC. I'm okay with both! And I've gotten 3 PMs. Please review and the last chapter could be here early. But only if you really want it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Well, this is it. I'm not writing anymore to this fic, its at an end! Man, that makes me sad. Sorry for the late update too. Please enjoy and review.**

**Warnings: Nothing much but an ending.**

"Y-you can't just throw me out there and expect that I just do it" Naruto literally hissed at his boyfriend.

In return he got a small smile that would've stopped his heart if it had been beating. He had to get use to this vampire thing quick, seeing everything so clear wasn't as great as it seemed. "You've done this before, remember?" Sasuke reminded him.

"But not at school!" The blonde growled.

"Done!" Kiba declared, slamming his hand down on the table on his return, Nara following behind. He beamed. "And no one died. You gonna do it, Naruto? Or are you too chicken?"

"I am not chicken!"

"Then hop to it, dobe" Sasuke was very amused at the blondes hesitation.

The two of them, along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara had transferred schools. Actually, they weren't even in Konoha anymore, now it was Kumo home of the Bolts.

They had had to leave Konoha because three newly made vampires having to attend a high school, that each of their boyfriends had graduated was not a good idea. And since the three boyfriends had graduated, they were expected to go on with their lives at college or with careers, especially with the kind of people they were. Wouldn't it be strange if they hung around town, forever keeping tabs on a blonde, redhead, and dog lover?

The only issue they had was Kiba's family and Naruto's godfather. Both companies were promised that their respective family member would have nothing but the best care and protection possible. As for visitation, they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Gaara had told his siblings he was leaving, and that was that.

Plus, every now and then they had to move due to the fact Shikamaru was not aging and his bestfriends were happy to move with him. Every year or so they would circle back around.

"Don't worry so much about it, Naruto. It's not as bad as you think" Shikamaru offered a reassuring smile before yawning and having a seat. "Man, why does senior year have to be so boring"

"Yeah! It's fun!" Kiba sneered at his blonde friend. "_Especially, _if you start to lose control-"

"Kiba, _please_" Sasuke turned his glare to the dog lover, who put on an innocent face.

"Sorry, he must have forgot his training" The lazy vamp leaned over to his boyfriend and whispered something, making said boyfriend turn red.

"Hehe, just kidding, Naruto. Good luck"

"C'mon. I'll go with you" Gaara volunteered, breaking his mouth away from the Hyuuga's. Apparently, becoming a bloodsucker had only made the redhead even more sex craved than before. He stood from the groups table and Naruto trudged behind him.

The blonde mumbled his disapproval. He was suppose to find something to eat, amongst one of the students here. It was a lesson in self control and ability to feed in public without giving it away. And Naruto was not happy about doing it. "Hey, Gaara. How'd you do this?"

They exited the cafeteria. "Well... I picked someone who was average. Who didn't have fangirls surrounding him. He was just minding his business and I came over and turned on the Influence, and he felt no pain so I didn't feel so bad. He had some wicked eyebrows though, if I recall"

"Did you ask his name?"

"Lee, I think"

Naruto let his blue eyes roam over the plaza of students and groaned. "I don't want to do this"

"You're hungry, right?"

"Yes"

"Then drink up!" Gaara nudged him with his elbow, nodding. "You know this isn't just a lesson in control"

"Well, what else is it?" The youngest vamp asked.

"This is Sasuke's way of trusting you to fend for yourself. If you can do this, he won't have to follow you everywhere in case you decide to turn into a murderer. That's probably why he didn't come with you. Neji did the same thing to me"

That hadn't even occured to the blonde. "I would've never thought of it like that" He smiled.

"And that's because you never think. But, I suppose that's why I became your friend" Gaara sighed. Then he returned the smile. "I'll be watching from afar"

Naruto started out into the group of humans, looking for someone ordinary. When the six of them had transferred to this school, they had quickly gained fame, mainly because of their unearthly appeal due to their vampiric powers. Sadly, that was quite the opposite of what the blonde wanted. Naruto had only been a vampire for 5 months, he didn't want to hurt anyone and-

"Dickless-chan!"

A blonde eyebrow twitched and he spun around slowly to find none other than Sai, flashing his ever present fake smile. "What do you want, I'm busy!"

"You actually have a life? Hm, where's Emo-kun?"

Instantly, Naruto knew he was referring to Sasuke. And mentally he noted Sai was lucky that the Uchiha was not present, his boyfriend hated the artist. Sasuke had planned out many ways to kill him, mainly because Sai often hit on his blonde and talked about said blondes penis frequently. "He's busy too"

"Busy finding a boyfriend with a penis?"

Without replying, the new vamp started off again. But the artist trailed him, making small talk even though his companion wasn't contributing. "What are you busy doing anyway?"

"If you must know... I'm looking for a study partner. Sasuke already has so much on his plate I don't want to ask him to help me out" At least most of it was true. He was looking for someone and Sasuke did have a lot to do all the time.

"Well, I can help you out"

Then it occurred to him. Why didn't he use Sai? Yes, Sasuke would probably be mad, but Sai was the perfect candidate. He was bad at making friends, he wasn't loud, he didn't bring attention to himself. Naruto turned to face him abruptly, taking a deep breath. "O-okay. Let's go over here and plan this out"

In the next moment, Naruto was debating whether or not he was really going to drink from Sai. For once the artist was being caring. But one thought of Kiba's teasing face hardened his resolve. He thought back to how he first found out about Sasuke, trying to mimick the moves he'd used. He sighed before intensifying his gaze. Sai straightened up immediately. "_Sai_"

"Yes... Naruto?" The dark haired males eyes were glazed over.

"_I need... A _different_ favor from you_" The blonde reached up and stroked the pale mans cheek. "_Just relax and this'll be quick_" Sai's eyes fluttered and his shoulders slacked as Naruto leaned toward him. Blue eyes looked around to make sure they were alone, vaguely he remembered Gaara, before bearing his fangs and sinking them in.

It was true, this wasn't his first time drinking from a human, he couldn't think of what number this was though. The sensation was mind blowing, but according to Sasuke, any human the Uchiha drank from now, couldn't begin to measure up to what Naruto had been. The description Sasuke gave him really made the blonde think he was missing out.

"_There, done! Now, you won't remember any of this and we're gonna go back to fighting with each other_" Naruto let his voice control the humans mind. This was one of the powers he enjoyed the most.

"Hey, you two! Cut that out, hn"

The blonde jumped and quickly, actually too fast, moved away from the artist and looked to see a teach coming toward them. Instantly, Naruto panicked. But then, he saw who is was. Deidara was making his way toward them, hands on his hips, smirking at them. "Deidara senei, you scared me" The blonde relaxed.

"Well, I should have! No PDA in the quad, Naruto-kun. That's not very nice for everyone who has to watch, hn" The older blonde vampire wagged his finger.

Sai was dazed. "I-I have to... Go" He stumbled away but gradually regained his posture. He turned to look at the duet of blonde males but shook his head and went on his way.

"So, Naruto-kun, how'd you do, hn" Deidara dropped his act.

"Fine, no one but you said anything" Naruto smiled and wiped his mouth. Deidara and Itachi had decided to travel to Kumo alongside the group, seeing as the Uchiha's were unable to seperate Naruto and Deidara. After experiencing Madara at his finest, the blondes had begged their respective brother to stay together. Even Itachi had scraped up a teaching job.

"That's so good! But I have to go, my break is almost up" The older vamp shrugged. "Itachi gets upset if we run out of time and get caught, hn"

-Line Break-

"I-is it weird that you feel kinda warm?" Naruto asked, his breathing harsh.

"Well, nothing is cold to us anymore" Sasuke rested his forehead against a tan one. He ran a hand down his dobe's whiskered cheek. "So, I guess not"

Naruto nodded, then he sighed as the pale man pulled out and laid down beside him. The blonde settled onto a pale chest. "Teme?" The Uchiha grunted. "It's just that..."

"Spit it out, dobe" Sasuke said, but his voice was soft.

"I been thinking..._I'm_ not aging anymore" Blue eyes met dark ones. "But _you_ are"

"Naruto... That doesn't matter, as long as we still–"

"But how long is _that_?" He sat up, untangling their naked bodies. "I'm going to have to sit back and watch you get old, then what happens when you die?"

Sasuke was silent, thinking before he spoke. His blonde was seriously pouting. "There are ways to keep myself young and stop the aging"

"How?"

"I'll have to find a human that can serve that purpose. As Madara did" The pale vampire let his hand make small circles on his boyfriends back. "Nothing is impossible for a vampire"

"You're going to use a human?" Naruto was shocked. How could Sasuke do that? After all they'd been through over that.

"Not against their will of course. That'd be _inhumane_" The Uchiha reached for his love's hand to kiss it, mumbling his words.

"I'm worried about what's going to happen to us, all of us" He was thinking about all his friends. "What did Madara do to Sakura?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's died but she was still trying to kill me"

Sasuke froze to think about this. "I suppose it's because either hes not ompletely dead and technically neither are you, I guess that's why she's still insane. It's all very complicated, which is why she's no longer with us. I do feel bad for Kakashi though, he's so loyal to her"

"Could you do that to me? Give me a command before you die, so I won't kill myself?"

Now the older vamp frowned, his careless attitude gone. "You will do no such thing. And I'm not doing that to you"

Naruto hissed. "And why not! It's perfect, Sasuke. Because I don't know what I would do without you, I probably _will_ kill myself"

"You'll have Gaara and Kiba to worry about, and your godfather. Be fair to them" Sasuke's words were sharp but his face was understanding. "And like I said, as soon as we graduate again, we'll find a human so this will never have to come up in conversation again. I'll always be with you, dobe"

The blonde hated this logic but gave up, he did like having the teme around. He returned to the pale chest. "Is that all we're going to do after we graduate?"

"Are you asking if I'd marry you?"

The younger vampire squeaked and re-sat up. "Shut up! No! I wasn't even talking about that"

"We would have to do a lot of planning. You'd have to meet my family properly, though Itachi will be fine with it. Of course, we'd have to deal with whomever my family wants me to marry _now_-"

"I said shut up!" Naruto was sure if he could blush, he would be. "There's no way I'd marry you, not with the way you act"

"Well, I have all eternity to propose and find ways to make you say yes. Or I could _make_ you" Sasuke mused, grabbing tan shoulders and pulling Naruto back down. "Hn, now that I think of it... I can make you do _a lot_ of things" The blonde could hear the smirk in the Uchiha's voice.

"You suck, Sasuke" Naruto shook his head, smiling.

"Thank you"

**A/N: Well, that's all fokes! Hope the end was up to your standards and if it's not, feel free to tell me. Please review for this! And look forward to seeing more SasuNaru from me in the future. **

**-nicci'weezy**


End file.
